Les Jeux de la Fin
by Macarousse
Summary: Bonjour, et bienvenue à la soixante douzième édition des Jeux de la Faim ! Cette année, comme tous les ans, nous allons choisir des tributs pour représenter les différentes régions de notre monde. Mais ne prolongeons pas plus l'attente !   Interactive.
1. L'Introduction

Tous étaient réunis sur la grande place, les petits comme les grands, chacun à une place bien définie, attendait le début de la cérémonie. C'était plus impressionnant à chaque fois, les festivités étaient énormes, bien que la journée soit la plus tragique qui soit. Ce soir là, le sort de vingt quatre d'entre eux serait scellé à tout jamais. Alignés en colonnes, séparés du reste du public par des barrières de métal, les jeunes en lice pour la place de tributs étaient tous anxieux, recherchant du coin de l'œil leurs proches dans les gradins.

La présentatrice, Eléonore Grodin, s'avança sur la grande scène, analysant du regard les jeunes prêts, ou plutôt, résignés, à aller se battre, s'anéantissant jusqu'au dernier dans un combat qu'ils n'auraient pas choisit, et elle leur offrit un grand sourire orné de dents en or. Elle agita la main, toute contente d'être là, ignorant royalement les regards emplis de haine que la foule lui servait.

« _Bonjour, et bienvenue à la soixante deuxième édition des Jeux de la Faim ! Cette année, comme tous les ans, nous allons choisir des tributs pour représenter les différentes régions de notre monde. Mais ne prolongeons pas plus l'attente !_ »

Et Eléonore offrit un nouveau sourire doré à la foule avant de plonger sa main dans le bocal des filles.

* * *

><p>Vous l'aurez compris, ceci est une fiction sur Hunger GamesHetalia. Je ne l'ai pas mise dans les crossovers, je le ferai plus tard ~

Bref, j'ai posé le début, et c'est LA que VOUS chers lecteurs, vous intervenez. Car VOUS serez des parts importantes de ce jeu. A chaque chapitre, vous aurez quelque chose à faire, qui vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure. Ici, vous l'avez deviné, c'est simple, vous devez choisir qui seront les vingt-quatre tribus qui se battrons jusqu'à la mort.

Evidemment, Rome, Germanie, et tous les anciens sont refusés d'office, considérés comme trop vieux. Les autres Nations ont été rajeunies pour avoir 18 ans maximum.

Les OCs, je pense à Ile de Man, Vatican, Floride et compagnie, que vous aurez pu voir dans la fiction Titanic et ailleurs ne seront pas utilisés ici, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et à moins que les détenteurs de ces OCs le veulent, ils n'iront pas à l'abattoir. Par contre les miens, j'ai nommé Bretagne, Slovaquie et ma version de Tchéquie, c'est possible. Mais y'a assez de choix dans le canon, non ? 8D

Je vous demande pas vingt quatre noms, mais une bonne dizaine au moins, que je puisse en tirer les tributs. Les plus demandés seront dedans obligatoirement.

Que les jeux commencent !


	2. La Moisson

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Chose promise chose due, j'ai dit sur DA que le chapitre arriverait aujourd'hui... Le voilà 8D **

**Alors j'ai fait un récap des tributs sur DA, j'vais pas en refaire un ici, flemme voyez. Merci à tous pour vos votes, et à ceux qui m'ont filé leurs idées, avis, votes hors o/**

**Merci aussi aux propriétaires des différents OCs utilisés dans cette fic. **

**D'ailleurs, un récap des noms humains non officiels, que vous pataugiez pas dans la semoule : **

**Mei Chang : Taiwan **

**Fai Tao : Hong Kong (le nom est à Kana)**

**Aleksander Eriksen : Norvège (le nom est à erikadu19)**

**Nataniel Eriksen : Islande (le nom de famille est à erikadu19)**

**Johan Andersen : Danemark (le nom est à Celaniel99)**

**Snäll Oxenstierna : Ladonia**

**Jorgen Oxenstierna : Scanie**

**Fabrizio Valeri : Vatican (l'OC de Tsukiyo)**

**Bella Janssens : Belgique**

**Lynn Elmo Jones : Alaska (l'OC de Kana)**

**Sven Edelstein : Kugelmugel (le nom est à M-Lily)**

**Maïwenn Madec : Bretagne**

**Bonne lecture, à la fin je vous expliquerai ce que vous devrez faire :3**

**Note : C'est normal que chaque partie commence par "Les écrans...", défi personnel.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia et Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas, Vatican, Alaska, Floride et Ile de Man appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs (Tsukiyo, Kana, xNokiko et LinkdeZelda). Seuls Bretagne, Scanie et les présentateurs m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p>Les écrans installés partout dans le district Un diffusaient tous la même image, l'image d'une foule d'adolescents se tenait bien droit dans des rangées bien dessinées, le visage fermé, chacun d'entre eux semblait attendre une échéance. Les yeux des plus vieux brillaient, les plus jeunes tripotaient nerveusement le fond de leurs poches. Des cordons dorés les séparaient du reste de la foule, un Pacificateur à chaque coin de l'énorme carré où ils étaient disposés. Parqués comme des animaux attendant l'abattoir. La scène, devant eux, immaculée, sur laquelle évoluait avec grâce la présentatrice, semblait attendre deux d'entre eux, prêts à s'avancer jusqu'à elle.<p>

Enfin, la diffusion à l'écran se brouilla pour laisser place au sceau de Panem, le présentateur phare des Jeux, Caesar Flickerman apparu à l'écran, son maquillage ignoble ressortant atrocement en gros plan haute définition. Les spectateurs du Un focalisèrent leur attention sur l'homme qui leur faisait l'apologie des soixante-deuxième Jeux de la Faim, expliquant, comme c'était la tradition, pourquoi le Capitole organisait chaque année ces jeux, comment c'était censé remettre tous les districts à leur place et à quel point ces compétitions étaient utiles à rappeler à chacun son statut. Puis, il commença à faire l'éloge du gagnant précédent, un certain Raivis Galante, issu du district Trois, qui avait su se faire oublier pendant toute la durée des Jeux et frapper au bon moment les deux derniers tributs affaiblis par la faim et le froid d'une arène enneigée. Il annonça qu'il était temps de choisir les tributs de cette année, et laissa donc la parole à Eléonore Grodin, la présentatrice du district Un, qui reprit avec joie les paroles de Caesar.

« _Bonjour, et bienvenue à la soixante-deuxième édition des Jeux de la Faim ! Cette année, comme tous les ans, nous allons choisir des tributs pour représenter les différents districts. Mais ne prolongeons pas plus l'attente !_ »

Sur ces paroles, elle plongea la main dans le bocal à sa droite, contenant la moitié des noms des jeunes âgés de douze à dix-huit ans du district. Mais elle fut aussitôt coupée dans son élan par une main s'élevant dans les rangs. Un sourire doré se dessina sur ses lèvres peintes en bleu.

« _Allons bon ! Nous avons déjà un volontaire ! Approche mon petit que tout le monde admire ton courage !_ » fit-elle en désignant le propriétaire de la main levée

Il s'agissait en vérité d'une propriétaire. Une jeune fille, de quinze ans pas plus, se détacha des rangs et s'avança entre ses camarades, d'une démarche assurée. Le teint pâle, les cheveux d'un blond platine presque blanc, un nœud bleu les retenant en arrière, elle avait tout de la fille de bonne famille qu'on ne voyait pas vraiment se battre dans une arène. La caméra fit un zoom sur elle, et tout Panem put observer à loisir chaque détail de son visage fermé, de ses yeux violets – vraisemblablement modifiés par chirurgie, en vogue dans les districts les plus riches – brûlant d'une détermination farouche. Une fois montée sur scène, elle balaya la foule du regard, s'attardant sur le coin gauche du carré de jeunes. La présentatrice eut à peine le temps de lui demander son nom qu'une seconde main se levait, dans ce coin-là.

« _Oh, eh bien, c'est très rapide cette année ! Viens donc ici, rejoindre mademoiselle…_

__ Arlovskaya, Natalia._

__ Mademoiselle Natalia Arlovskaya ! Le premier tribut de cette édition des Jeux, et son homologue…_

__ Ivan Braginski._ » répondit rapidement le deuxième tribut parvenu sur scène

Il se tenait droit, l'air sûr de lui, son nez épais et pointu tranchant au milieu de ce visage enfantin éclairé par les mêmes yeux violets que ceux de Natalia. Les deux blonds se toisèrent un instant, puis un sourire franc, filmé en gros plan, s'étala sur la figure d'Ivan alors qu'il lui tendait une main calleuse. Les doigts filiformes de la jeune fille enserrèrent brièvement la paume, alors que les regards ne se lâchaient pas. Eléonore ne savait plus où se mettre, déstabilisée par ces tributs si peu expansifs. Elle toussa pour attirer à nouveau l'attention des caméras sur sa personne.

« _Bien ! Nous avons à présent les deux tributs du district Un qui vont donc rejoindre leurs mentors à l'hôtel de Justice ! Merci de votre attention à tous et je vous dis à très vite !_ »

* * *

><p>Les écrans du district Deux s'éteignirent, pendant une poignée de secondes, puis ils se mirent à diffuser l'image en gros plan de l'homme replet qui se tenait sur la scène devant eux. Juni Teslet, avec ses cheveux gominés, paraissait horriblement laid, filmé de près. Mais lui se trouvait certainement à son avantage, car il souriait de toutes ses dents bien blanches à l'assemblée, prêt à prendre la relève de sa collègue du district Un.<p>

« _Très bien, bienvenue à tous ! Pour faire simple, y a-t-il des volontaires avant que je me fatigue à piocher ?_ » dit-il de sa voix pâteuse d'homme qui ne travaille que deux fois par an, plongé dans une opulence presque indécente

Deux mains se levèrent presque aussitôt, deux jeunes hommes, l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant résolument devant eux, comme s'ils savaient parfaitement que leur voisin avait également levé la main. Un sourcil parfaitement épilé se haussa sur le front de Juni, avant qu'un sourire goguenard se dessine sur son visage de crapaud. Il était manifestement heureux d'avoir, dans son district, des gaillards courageux prêts à se porter volontaires pour l'arène. Il leur fit signe de venir de sa main potelée débordant de bijoux.

Les deux garçons passèrent entre les rangées d'adolescents disciplinés, dévisagés par des milliers d'yeux et des caméras les filmant de près. L'un, albinos vraisemblablement, à moins qu'il n'ait eut recours à la sacro sainte chirurgie pour se la péter comme les riches du Capitole, avait un sourire de vainqueur, avant l'heure, peint sur le visage. L'autre, blond, les cheveux ramenés en arrière, avait l'air plus sérieux, moins vantard. Les deux avaient une sacrée carrure, comme s'ils étaient taillés dans la roche dure de la montagne. Une fois sur scène, ils paraissaient encore plus impressionnants, à regarder la foule d'en haut, sûrs d'eux et de leurs capacités.

« _Alors, on peut savoir maintenant qui sont nos deux courageux tributs ?_

_ _Gilbert Beilschmidt, l'awesome, l'unique !_ fit l'albinos, levant le bras fièrement

_ _Ludwig Beilschmidt._ compléta le blond, bien plus humble

_ _… Attendez, vous êtes frères ?_

__ Ouais._

__ Ca ne vous dérange pas de… ?_

__ Non. On verra bien qui est le meilleur de nous deux, hein West ?_ »

Le dit West hocha lentement la tête. Il semblait approuver tous les dires de son frère sans broncher, mais de manière bien plus réservée, comme s'il y avait des non-dits entre eux, et son regard se perdit dans la foule, à la recherche de quelque chose que la caméra ne pouvait voir. Une espèce de nostalgie, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que son frère faisait le coq à côté. Il revint sur Terre quand Juni Teslet les escorta vers l'hôtel de Justice où les attendait leurs mentors des Jeux, dont ils n'auraient certainement pas besoin.

* * *

><p>Les écrans du district Trois étaient de loin les plus sophistiqués de tout Panem, si on excluait les plasmas du Capitole. Chaque ridule était facilement observable sur ces bijoux de technologie si habiles à rendre réel chaque chose qu'ils diffusaient. Et Milton Ergot n'y échappait pas, ses cernes et ses yeux rougis par des heures passées devant un écran se voyaient mieux que jamais, alors qu'il servait à son district le même discours qu'on avait pu entendre auparavant dans les deux premiers. Les jeunes en auraient presque baillé de lassitude, s'il n'y avait pas les Pacificateurs postés tout autour de la corde qui les séparait du reste de la population du district.<p>

Milton s'éclaircit la gorge et offrit un sourire à la foule avant de plonger la main dans le premier bocal, trifouillant parmi les milliers de papiers blancs à la recherche d'un nom à tirer. Il voulait faire durer le suspens, et laisser le temps à d'éventuels volontaires de lever la main. Mais rien, alors, d'un geste théâtral, il tira un morceau du fond du bocal et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de le lire.

« _Mei Chang_ ! »

Une jeune fille leva les yeux, alarmée, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage hâlé, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et pourtant. On pouvait à présent la voir sur les écrans, voir la détresse s'emparer doucement d'elle. Elle déglutit fortement, attendit un instant, elle espérait peut-être que quelqu'un prendrait sa place, mais personne ne s'opposa à ce qu'elle monte sur la scène aux côtés de Milton, qui lui offrit un sourire charmeur avant de plonger sa main dans le second bocal. La foule retint son souffle alors qu'il empoignait, plus rapidement cette fois, un nouveau bout de papier.

« _Fai Tao !_ »

Cette fois, un garçon soupira, pas de soulagement, mais de lassitude. Comme si le fait d'être choisit représentait pour lui plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Les mains dans les poches, il se détacha de la foule et alla rejoindre Mei sur scène, avec une désinvolture presque insolente, il avait l'air dans un autre monde, un monde où les Jeux de la Faim n'étaient pas un présage de mort pour ceux qui étaient choisis. Dans sa tête, ça devait être autre chose, et ses chaussures avaient l'air bien plus intéressantes que la poignée de main tremblante que lui offrit Mei.

* * *

><p>Les écrans étaient ronds, au district Quatre. Comme de grosses lentilles, ils vous rajoutaient facilement dix kilos à la diffusion. Mais cette déformation ne faisait qu'accentuer la maigreur de Lola Spart, la filiforme présentatrice du district. Faut dire qu'un régime à base d'huile de foie de morue ça vous met pas du gras sur les fesses. Etrange pratique inspirée des anciens diktats de la mode où le fait de pouvoir se cacher derrière un poteau faisait de vous un canon. Ses pommettes osseuses se rehaussèrent en un sourire cadavérique quand elle prit le micro pour déblatérer à son tour les futilités habituelles sur les Jeux.<p>

Ses talons claquèrent contre le bois de la scène et ses griffes d'acier saisirent le premier papier de la pile dans le bocal de droite. Elle déplia avec milles précautions le minuscule morceau, comme s'il était en verre et très précieux. Elle regarda le nom, puis chercha des yeux dans la foule, malgré qu'elle ne connaisse manifestement pas le porteur du dit nom. Elle inspira et clama haut et fort le nom du premier tribut.

«_ Aleksander Eriksen !_ »

Aleksander ne se fit pas prier et se détacha de son rang. C'était un garçon plutôt grand, le cheveu blond, les yeux d'un bleu nuit soutenu et le visage dénué de toute forme d'expression. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent néanmoins en une grimace quand une main saisit son poignet. Il se retourna et desserra les doigts d'un autre garçon, plus petit, qui semblait manifestement paniqué à l'idée qu'Aleksander participe aux Jeux. Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux et chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille. Le plus petit fut ramené dans les rangs par un Pacificateur à l'air revêche, et Aleksander rejoignit Lola sur la grande scène.

Manifestement heureuse de la petite altercation dramatique qui ajoutait une touche de glamour à son district, Lola plongea aussitôt la main dans le second bocal, son sourire grandissant à la lecture du nom.

« _Eh bien on peut dire que la famille Eriksen a de quoi être fière cette année, le second tribut qui va nous représenter aux Jeux est Nataniel Eriksen !_ »

Les yeux d'Aleksander s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand Lola prononça sa phrase qui se voulait mélodramatique. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge, et ses poings se serrèrent quand il vit le garçon qui l'avait retenu s'avancer à son tour sur la scène. Il tremblait violemment, s'il n'y avait pas tout ces hommes prêts à le maîtriser, il aurait sauté au cou de Lola. Et ça se voyait, la présentatrice recula de quelques pas, hors du champ de la caméra qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux frères qui se dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient.

* * *

><p>Les écrans du Cinq diffusèrent le sceau de Panem à vitesse grand V, puis le visage de Marisol Ort, surmonté d'une perruque jaune qui semblait faite de spaghettis mal accrochés. Son double menton s'agitait au gré de ses paroles vides de sens qu'ils avaient tous entendu au moins une fois dans leur vie et qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés d'entendre à nouveau. Tous retenaient leur souffle, impatients que la présentatrice tire les noms et les laisse tranquilles pour un an. Enfin, sauf deux d'entre eux, évidemment. Elle n'espérait pas de volontaires, donc elle passa directement au tirage au sort.<p>

« _Elizaveta Herdevary !_ » brailla-t-elle, brandissant le papier blanc d'un air victorieux

Elizaveta s'écarta des premiers rangs, fusillant Marisol du regard, manifestement, elle n'avait pas prévu de mourir cette année. Dommage. La jeune femme semblait robuste et sûr d'elle, on ne pouvait se mentir, elle semblait bien bâtie pour gagner, elle ne se laisserait pas mourir sans résister. Le genre de tribut idéal de l'avis de Marisol, qui comptait bien faire bonne impression au Capitole. Sinon elle serait joyeusement rétrogradée dans un district moins glorieux, au vu de la débandade de l'année précédente et de ses tributs qui s'étaient joyeusement écrasés mutuellement à la Corne d'Abondance, se comportant comme de véritables animaux, au grand déplaisir des spectateurs. Elle espérait redorer son blason avec Elizaveta et son homologue.

« _Feliks Lukasiewicz !_ » fit-elle, ayant un peu de mal à prononcer le nom

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux tombant sur les épaules grimpa sur scène, échangeant une œillade avec Elizaveta. Les deux avaient l'air de se connaître, et portaient sur les épaules le poids du travail. Nul doute que Marisol trouverait son compte avec ces deux-là, même si elle aurait aimé une pointe de drama, elle aussi. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, même quand on est haut placé, dommage.

* * *

><p>Les écrans du Six, c'était des appareils bancals et mal accrochés, mais qui fonctionnaient on ne peut mieux. D'une qualité moyenne, ils ne révélaient pas les imperfections de la peau de Richie Pol, cachées par des tonnes de fond de teint en prévision de la Moisson. Ses paupières peintes en vert pomme, il avait l'air d'avoir fait la fête toute la nuit, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Le discours habituel s'échappait de ses lèvres gercées, et sa main potelée farfouilla dans le bocal alors qu'il échangeait des piques avec le joyeux drille qu'était le maire.<p>

« _Et notre premier tribut est Francis Bonnefoy !_ »

Aussitôt, un blond sortit du rang arrière gauche, les mains dans les poches, avançant avec la désinvolture de celui qui a accepté son sort et qui s'en accommode très bien. Il adressa un sourire enjôleur à quelques filles du district qui le regardaient avec tristesse, manifestement, Francis avait du succès auprès de la gent féminine du Six, aucun doute qu'il saura charmer également les foules du Capitole avec son air détaché et son bagout. Richie était ravi. Et il n'en espérait pas moins du second tribut.

« _Arthur Kirkland !_ »

Richie connaissait de vue le blondinet qui posa à terre un enfant qui était son portrait craché, les mêmes cheveux de paille, les mêmes sourcils si épais qu'on les voyait de loin, pas besoin de zoomer avec la caméra. Le petit refusait de lâcher la manche du plus vieux, si bien qu'un autre adolescent, plus vieux, dans les seize ans, le tira en arrière, non sans un regard triste pour Arthur, qui sourit, avant de rejoindre Francis sur scène. Les deux tributs étaient de taille approximativement égale, Francis dépassait légèrement le second, chacun semblait sûr de lui, et fixait intensément quelques personnes hors du champ des caméras, certainement leur familles, à qui ils devraient dire adieu à la fin de la Moisson.

* * *

><p>Les écrans du district Sept diffusaient l'image en gros plan du présentateur attitré, Douglas O'Lair, un rouquin avec assez de tâches de son pour avoir l'air de revenir du ski. Sauf qu'on ne faisait pas de ski au Capitole, dommage. Il était manifestement heureux de s'occuper du district Sept, qui hébergeait l'un des vainqueurs qui avait le plus secoué le Capitole deux ans auparavant. Berwald Oxenstierna avait triomphé avec brio de tous ses adversaires, faisant un nombre incroyable de victimes à lui tout seul, une véritable machine à tuer qui ne pensait qu'à une chose : rentrer chez lui. Douglas espérait donc une nouvelle bonne fournée de tributs cette année. Il plongea la main dans le bocal.<p>

« _Passons donc à la sélecti-_

__ Hey ! Moi j'suis volontaire !_ » brailla un jeune homme, les cheveux en bataille, un sourire goguenard sur le visage

Douglas faillit s'étrangler. Les volontaires étaient rares dans ce district. Le garçon qui s'était manifesté n'attendit pas le signe de Douglas et grimpa sur la scène, toujours souriant. Il avait l'air de prendre tout ça comme un jeu, et le regard de défi qu'il lança à Berwald, assis dans un coin de la scène, renseigna le public sur ses intentions manifestes : prouver qu'il était tout aussi capable que Berwald de reporter les Jeux. Une rivalité sourde entre les deux blonds, voilà de quoi ajouter du piment dans la Moisson du district Sept. Douglas sourit.

« _Alors, notre premier tribut est donc un volontaire ! Ton nom ?_

__ Johan Andersen !_ répondit le blond à toute vitesse, excité comme une puce

_ _Bien ! Et ton partenaire sera donc… Snäll Oxenstierna !_ » fit-il, lisant le papier qu'il avait pioché

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la grande place. Un pouvait entendre une mouche voler, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et les visages convergeaient tous vers le milieu de l'assemblée des jeunes gens. Une tignasse rousse, de grands yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur, une cicatrice barrant un visage poupin… Et un mètre quarante au compteur. Un enfant, pas plus de douze ans. Un bras se serrant autour de lui, l'arrachant à sa soudaine torpeur.

« _Non ! Non ! Je euh, prenez-moi à sa place ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !_ »

Un blond, avec un chapeau blanc, éloignait Snäll des Pacificateurs qui voulaient l'emmener sur la scène en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Des larmes débordant des yeux bleus du plus vieux, il poussa le rouquin dans les bras d'un autre blondinet, ce qui n'empêcha pas le môme d'appeler à grands cris celui qui avait décidé de prendre sa place dans ces jeux de la mort.

« _Ca alors ! Deux volontaires, comme c'est courageux ! Et donc nos tributs de cette année sont Johan Andersen et…_

__ Tino Väinämöinen…_

__ Et Tino Väinä-truc !_ » fit Douglas, n'ayant manifestement pas comprit le nom de Tino parmi le brouhaha causé par Snäll et Jorgen, l'autre blond qui sommait le rouquin de se calmer, et Berwald qui s'était levé brusquement

Comme quoi, il aurait eu de quoi faire parler les foules, Douglas.

* * *

><p>Les écrans du Huit n'étaient pas très grands, mais plus nombreux, pour que, dans chaque recoin du district, les habitants puissent suivre la Moisson. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête, puisqu'ils avaient pu, à loisir, observer la débandade dans le district Sept, tous avaient peur que la même tragédie se produise : qu'un enfant soit choisit. Les plus vieux regardaient leurs jeunes frères et sœurs, ou les enfants qu'ils connaissaient bien, avec une pointe d'inquiétude grandissante, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre. Qui aurait assez de courage pour prendre la place d'un petit ?<p>

C'était le dernier des soucis d'Ulrich Rentz, qui était manifestement jaloux du succès qu'aurait Douglas et ses tributs au Capitole. Les deux étaient de vieux rivaux, chacun essayant de bluffer l'autre à chaque édition des Jeux. Ulrich s'était fait une place sur la grande scène avec Fabrizio Valeri, le vainqueur de la soixante-neuvième édition, qui avait fait grande impression auprès du Capitole, et avait joyeusement remporté, en bon favori. Succès presque aussitôt éclipsé par la performance de Berwald Oxenstierna, et le fait que le petit frère du blond ait failli être choisi cette année attirerait de nouveau l'attention sur le district Sept. Ulrich voyait rouge. Fermement décidé à avoir un bon cru, il tira le premier et le second papier, d'un seul coup, et les ouvrit. Un grand sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage de fouine brune.

« _J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que les tributs de cette année ne sont autre que… Les frères Vargas !_ »

Un silence accompagna cette déclaration. Les frères Vargas étaient des jumeaux, très appréciés dans le district par la joie de vivre de l'un et la cuisine de l'autre, ils étaient souvent chargés de l'animation des fêtes, et tout le monde ou presque les connaissait. Autant dire que c'était une grosse perte pour le Huit, et un coup de maître pour Ulrich, qui n'en espérait pas tant. Des jumeaux forcés de se battre, c'était encore plus fort que les frères Beilschmidt du Deux ou les frères Eriksen du Quatre. Une perle pour lui qui serrait à présent les mains de Feliciano et Lovino, comme pour les féliciter d'un honneur dont ils se seraient bien passés.

* * *

><p>Les écrans du Neuf étaient tout neuf, en parfait état, ils avaient été changés suite à l'émeute qu'avait provoqué la sélection d'Haven Cook aux Jeux de l'année précédente. Le petit garçon de treize ans n'avait pas fait long feu dans l'arène, et tous les habitants étaient révoltés qu'on leur prenne un de leurs petits comme ça, même s'ils y étaient habitués, le bruit sourd de la révolte grondait. Chacun était prêt à lapider la présentatrice, Zora Oitman, qui n'en menait pas large, perchée sur ses talons de vingt centimètres de haut, fardée de paillettes si bien qu'elle rayonnait comme une boule disco. D'une voix tremblante, elle leur servit le discours de bienvenue et n'attendit pas le déluge avant de plonger ses doigts crochus dans le premier bocal, priant pour qu'aucun nom de môme ne soit inscrit dessus.<p>

«_ B… Bella Janssens…_ » balbutia-t-elle, prête à se protéger d'une pluie de cailloux quelconque

Aucune pierre n'atterrit sur la scène, et un Pacificateur ouvrit la barrière de métal qui séparaient les futurs tributs du reste de la population pour permettre à une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans de passer et de rejoindre Zora. Bella était une petite blonde à l'air jovial et sûre d'elle, néanmoins, face à cette foule qui allait, avec tous les autres citoyens de Panem, bientôt la regarder mourir, elle se décomposa bien vite et trouva que ses chaussures du dimanche étaient bien plus intéressantes que le visage de son frère, la dévisageant dans la foule des gens trop jeunes ou trop vieux pour être sélectionnés. Son autre frère était perdu dans les rangs des jeunes, et avait apparemment du mal à ne pas lever la main, mais il n'en avait pas la force, du haut de ses douze ans.

« _B-bon, le s-second tri-tribut est Ant-Antonio Fe-Fernandez Carriedo_ ! » bégaya Zora, priant de nouveau pour que ça ne soit pas un enfant

Et ce fut une bonne pioche, un grand dadais souriant sortit des rangs et attendit gentiment que le Pacificateur lui ouvre la barrière. De grands yeux verts, un teint hâlé, il n'était pas bien différent de la plupart des autres garçons du district, il passait parfaitement inaperçu même s'il était le seul à afficher un grand sourire alors qu'il allait à l'abattoir. Alors qu'il serrait amicalement la main d'une Bella hésitante, Zora poussa un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

><p>Les écrans du Dix étaient noirs de crasse, la grande place était baignée d'une odeur de prés, et les ongles des habitants étaient, pour une fois, débarrassés de toute trace de sang animal. Chacun était sur son trente-et-un, puisque c'était la coutume, mais la joie n'y était pas. Après avoir vu les différentes Moissons, ils étaient déjà tous las, impatients et anxieux à la fois que leur tour arrive enfin. Et Irma Lopte en avait vraiment assez d'attendre comme une cruche sur la scène, bien qu'elle en soit vraiment une, de cruche. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas des discours habituels et plongea directement la main dans le bocal, consciente que pour attirer l'attention sur son district, c'était foutu maintenant, après les trois paires de frères et la débâcle du Sept. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lire le nom qu'un cri résonna dans la foule.<p>

« _MOIIII ! MOI J'SUIS VOLONTAIRE ! SEUL UN HEROS PEUT GAGNER !_ » criait un blond à lunettes, s'avançant en trottinant presque vers Irma

Elle soupira, voilà qu'elle avait droit à une tête à claques. Irma avait déjà envie de le remettre à sa place, ce gamin qui se la jouait, mais elle se dit que son engouement plairait au Capitole et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire hypocrite, lui demandant son nom qu'il s'empressa de brailler haut et fort. Alfred F. Jones était donc le premier tribut du district Dix. Il serait accompagné de celui dont le nom figurait sur le second papier que piocha Irma, laissant tomber le premier.

«_ Matthew Williams !_ »

Un blondinet à l'air chétif, serrant contre lui un gros ours en peluche, se détacha de la foule. Ressemblant à Alfred, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de son demi frère. Alfred prit plutôt bien la nouvelle, et aida Matthew à grimper sur scène. Pour lui, il ne devait s'agir que d'un vaste jeu auquel ils allaient prendre part, et il prévoyait de s'amuser comme un petit fou, ignorant les regards insistants de ses deux petites sœurs, qui n'étaient absolument pas d'accord avec ses idées saugrenues. Mais il avait bien fait de se porter volontaire, sur le petit papier figurait un autre nom que le sien, celui de Lynn Elmo Jones, l'une des deux fillettes qui regardaient Alfred comme s'il descendait d'Oblivion 23.

* * *

><p>Les écrans du Onze se rallumèrent brusquement, après la panne de courant inattendue qui avait causé une vague de chuchotements inquiets dans tout le district. Pendant la Moisson, les pannes étaient extrêmement rares, et chacun avait peur de louper le créneau qui leur était accordé. Mais c'était sans compter sur les experts du Capitole qui remirent le courant plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et c'est avec un grand sourire que Colin Fusin souhaita à chacun la bienvenue à la soixante-douzième édition des Jeux, déclarant que le district Onze devrait se remettre de la perte tragique de leurs tributs de l'année dernière, les deux s'étant suicidés en se pendant à un arbre. Pris comme un acte de rébellion, ce geste leur avait valut une discipline de fer imposée par les Pacificateurs, et Colin avait considérablement maigri depuis, sous les remontrances, il espérait des tributs dignes de ce nom, au lieu de ça, il tira le nom de Lili Zwingli.<p>

«_ Non !_ » hurla un blond, de l'autre côté de la barrière séparant les potentiels tributs du reste

Au vu de la ressemblance physique, on ne pouvait s'y tromper, il s'agissait du grand frère de Lili, bien trop vieux pour prendre sa place, qui, impuissant, maintenu par un grand brun, agitait le poing avec rage, des larmes aux coins des yeux, en direction de Colin, tenu pour responsable du futur meurtre de la fillette qui tremblotait sur scène. Colin souriait toujours, essayant de faire bonne figure face à ce garçon qui défiait manifestement l'autorité. Heureusement que le brun tentait de le calmer, sinon le présentateur ne donnait pas cher de la peau du blond.

«_ Bon, ehm, maintenant, le second tribut… Sven Edelstein !_ »

Et là, ce fut la débandade. Le brun lâcha instantanément le blond qui se rua vers la scène, les caméras eurent à peine le temps de filmer le gamin aux longues tresses grises s'avancer sur la scène, serrant une feuille de papier contre son torse, ses yeux violets plantés dans ceux du brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, pris de court par la sélection de son petit frère. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que, hors caméra, la situation ne se dégrade.

* * *

><p>Les écrans du Douze étaient noirs, après la coupure étrangement rapide de la Moisson du Onze, où on avait du mal à distinguer les tributs, le sceau de Panem réapparut, remplacé par l'image d'Olga Zemit, la présentatrice attitrée du district le moins populaire de Panem. Les mineurs avaient sorti leurs plus beaux atours et se résignaient à cette sélection macabre, chaque parent couvant ses enfants du regard, se préparant au pire. Les rangs étaient complètement hétéroclites, les Pacificateurs laissaient les fratries, les amis, se réunir au sein du carré où ils attendaient l'annonce d'Olga. Qui ne se fit pas attendre.<p>

« _Maïwenn Madec est notre premier tribut_ ! »

Brune, petite, le nez retroussé, Maïwenn était une gamine de treize ans à peine, qui se leva bravement du coin où elle s'était réfugiée, discutant avec un petit garçon de onze ans environ, caché derrière la barrière de bois. Elle dégagea le chat sans queue qui agrippait sa botte d'un coup de pied léger, le renvoyant vers son petit frère, et s'avança pour rejoindre Olga.

« _Et Yao Wang est le second !_ » brailla-t-elle quand la fillette se plaça à côté d'elle

Un jeune homme, au fond du carré, entouré de quelques enfants qu'il essayait de distraire, se leva, ses longs cheveux noirs battant son dos alors qu'il esquissa un pas vers la scène, avant de se raviser et de gratifier un petit garçon à la mèche folle d'un câlin rapide. Il rejoignit ensuite Olga, résigné à l'idée de se battre pour un district où il n'avait aucune attache si ce n'est le petiot. Il avait été exilé du Trois après s'être battu avec Kiku Honda, le seul vainqueur du Douze, pendant la Tournée de la Victoire de celui-ci. Il aurait pu finir dans les ruines du Treize, mais Kiku n'avait pas porté plainte. Si bien qu'il devait supporter la mauvaise humeur de Yao tous les jours depuis, l'autre ne supportait pas la distance avec son district d'origine, et compensait son manque affectif en apprenant des jeux et des chansons aux petits. Yao était quelque part soulagé de quitter le district, mais n'avait manifestement pas fait attention à la Moisson du Trois.

* * *

><p>« <em>Et ainsi s'achève la Moisson de cette soixante-douzième édition des Jeux de la Faim ! Je vous rends l'antenne, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !<em> » roucoula Caesar, manifestement satisfait de la récolte de cette année

* * *

><p><strong>Et maintenant les choses sérieuses. Je vous invite donc mes amis à choisir les mentors de nos tributs chéris. Il faut néanmoins compter que les districts Trois, Sept, Huit et Douze ont déjà leurs mentors : Lettonie, Suède, Vatican et Japon. Aussi que Nouvelle-Zélande ne peut être choisit, puisqu'il est mort. De même, Suisse ne peut être choisit, n'ayant jamais participé aux Jeux... Et je crois que c'est tout. Neuf mentors, ni plus ni moins, à vos claviers o/**

**Autre précision : le cafouillage avec Chine, c'est pour le caser, j'ai dû inventer une excuse, j'ai essayé de rester réaliste mais bon... Ca pourra être développé plus tard, comme les récits des anciens vainqueurs... **


	3. La Parade

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Bon j'ai dit dimanche soir ? Raté j'ai fini avant : D **

**Récap des mentors sur DA, flemme de recommencer, blablabla ~. **

**Merci encore aux propriétaires des OCs/prénoms utilisés ici. *Envoie des fleurs et des poutoux* **

**Je vais pas faire le récap des noms des tributs, juste des nouveaux persos qui sont pas apparus dans le chapitre précédent et qui n'ont pas de nom officiel : **

**Alejandro Diaz : Cuba**

**Ace Kirkland : Australie**

**Kiril Hristov : Bulgarie **

**Zuzana Horvathova : Slovaquie**

**Et l'explication pour le prochain chap à la fin. **

**Ce chapitre ne présente aucun intérêt pour le jeu en lui même, il s'agit juste de la Parade, refaite à ma sauce, où on laisse une part d'audience aux mentors, contrairement au livre. La liste des mentors a été modifiée plusieurs fois. Beaucoup voulaient Roumanie, mais je n'ai pas voulu mettre Bulgarie ET Roumanie dans la liste, pour moi ils ont une histoire commune, donc ils viennent du même district (oui, vous savez ce que ça veut dire pour le roumain :'D). Bref, voilà.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia, Hunger Games, Vatican, c'est pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs, et Vati à Tsukiyo. Enfin, seuls Bretagne et Slovaquie m'appartiennent ici~. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le Capitole était en ébullition, la Parade des tributs allait commencer, et chacun s'était levé bien assez tôt pour se préparer à ce grand évènement. Mais aucun des citoyens de Panem ne devait autant se préparer que les vingt-quatre tributs qui, réveillés à l'aurore, étaient encore entre les mains de leur équipe de préparation respective. Plus ou moins longue, la préparation était souvent un vrai supplice pour ces jeunes qui devaient supporter les caprices de leur styliste. Parfois farfelus, souvent décalés, les stylistes avaient le don pour vous intimider les plus jeunes et vous agacer les plus coriaces. Mais seul comptait le résultat.<p>

Caesar Flickerman salua la foule, entouré par douze fauteuils, tous occupés par des gens plus ou moins jeunes, qui tous avaient l'air de bien connaître le rituel, et qui affichaient pour la plupart l'air décontracté de celui qui a l'habitude de subir les rites du Capitole. Sur le troisième siège en partant de la droite, par contre, un jeune garçon tremblait légèrement, se tortillait nerveusement sur son fauteuil, regardant ses pieds. Facile de reconnaître le gagnant de l'année dernière.

« Bien le bonjour cher concitoyens de Panem pour cette nouvelle édition des Jeux de la Faim ! Comme chaque année, nous allons tour à tour vous présenter nos nouveaux tributs, parés de leurs plus beaux atours, créés par les stylistes les plus doués du Capitole ! Mais d'abord, retrouvons nos anciens vainqueurs qui vont se faire une joie d'entraîner leurs nouveaux protégés. Vous reconnaissez tous le gagnant de l'année dernière, Raivis Galante ! Viens donc me rejoindre Raivis ! »

Le jeune garçon tremblant se leva, manifestement pas habitué à la gloire et la renommée, il garda la tête basse, impressionné par la foule qui l'acclamait. Il n'avait rien du tribut charismatique de base, de celui qui serait facilement aimé et acclamé. Mais sa bouille de gamin attendrissait facilement, et sa performance dans l'arène avait suffisamment impressionné le public pour déclencher l'hystérie rien que part une esquisse de sourire à la caméra. Caesar s'amusait à le mettre en confiance depuis le début, et les entrevues avec les mentors commencèrent.

« Alors, Raivis, que penses-tu des tributs que nous a fourni le district Trois ?

_ … Euh… Sont euh…

_ Sois sincère voyons, tu le sais, depuis le temps, qu'on ne va pas te manger ! Le garçon, il est suffisamment fort pour l'arène tu crois ?

_ Ou-oui… Enfin, il est plus souvent sur son… Son téléphone… Qu'à m'… m'écouter ! Mei est un-une perle de gen-gentillesse et politesse…

_ Oh je vois, on les verra donc passer tout à l'heure, mais là, je crois que nos tributs vont arriver au Grand Cirque ! Oui, les tributs du Un ne sont pas loin, accueillons donc le mentor du Un, Sadiq Adnan ! »

Un grand dadais, à la peau hâlée par le soleil, s'avança pour prendre la place que Raivis s'était empressé de libérer. Le cheveu brun, le sourire enjôleur, le carrière typique qui avait tout remporté vite et bien et qui se délectait de l'opulence dans laquelle il était maintenant plongé. L'air assuré, il salua Caesar comme un vieil ami, et pour cause, ça faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il avait gagné les Jeux, il commençait à être habitué à tout ce bazar.

« Voilà donc les tributs du district Un : Ivan Braginski et Natalia Arlovskaya ! »

Caesar et Sadiq disparurent des écrans, remplacés par le chariot frappé du numéro un qui transportait Ivan et Natalia. Les spectateurs alignés dans les gradins du Grand Cirque eurent tout le loisir d'apprécier leurs tenues brodées de pierres toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Les longs cheveux blonds de Natalia étaient tressés en une natte serrée pendant dans son dos, ornée de paillettes qui rendaient sa chevelure brillante sous les feux des projecteurs. Ceux d'Ivan étaient débarrassés de toute fantaisie, retombant élégamment sur son visage souriant. La couleur de leurs yeux était soulignée par un maquillage savamment exécuté, rappelant les centaines de diamants de toutes les couleurs qui décoraient leurs tenues. La robe fluide de Natalia lui arrivait jusqu'au genou, et, d'une couleur presque identique à celle de sa peau, donnait l'illusion qu'elle était drapée dans des pierres précieuses. Le même effet était recherché chez Ivan, mais la carrure du blond rendait le tout un peu moins poétique, plus impressionnant, peut-être. La foule adorait, en tout cas. Les tributs firent le tour du Grand Cirque et le chariot fini par s'arrêter devant la scène, alors que les caméras s'intéressaient à nouveau à Caesar et Sadiq.

« Sadiq, mon cher, un avis sur tes nouveaux protégés ?

_ Ils… Ils sont très capables, si vous voulez mon avis, Caesar. Je pense qu'ils pourront satisfaire les attentes qu'a le public, concernant le district Un.

_ Aucune anecdote croustillante pour nos chers amis ? fit Caesar en désignant le public

_ Mh… Je dirais que ces deux-là vous en réservent de belles. Mais ne gâchons pas le suspens, voyons !

_ Ahahah ! Tu as bien raison ! Mes amis, les tributs du district Un et leur mentor Sadiq Adnan ! »

Une salve d'applaudissement accompagna Sadiq jusqu'à sa place, alors que la musique retentissait pour souligner l'arrivée du second mentor, Alejandro Diaz, un métisse à l'air imposant, faisant plus vieux que ses 22 ans à peine fêtés. Les mains dans les poches, détendu au possible, il affichait un calme à toute épreuve, presque trop calme, on se doutait qu'il y avait une substance pas nette là dessous, et il répondait doucement aux salutations de Caesar, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement, il était ravi d'être là. Aussitôt après les politesses d'usage, le chariot du Deux s'avança dans le Grand Cirque, dévoilant les autours des deux frères Beilschmidt qui avaient intrigué le public. Les deux étaient affublés du même costume rouge brique, rappelant le matériau de la même couleur, consistant en un smoking cintré, censé élargir leurs épaules déjà très carrées, avec un pantalon assorti. Le tout était très rigide, et donnait l'impression d'être dur… Comme une brique, justement. Tout ça pour renforcer l'idée de la force physique, ils étaient apparemment assez légers pour que les deux tributs évoluent à leur aise, Ludwig les bras croisés, droit comme un i, et Gilbert agitant les bras et souriant de toutes ses dents à la foule hurlante. Une fois le chariot garé près de celui du Un, Caesar reporta son attention sur Alejandro.

« Je les trouve prometteurs, et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Ils sont doués. Et ils ont un sacré esprit de compèt', je peux vous l'assurer, héhé ~.

_ Ca c'est bien, ça ne peut qu'être bon, dans l'arène, mh ? Et, ils sont frères, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tout à fait. Tous deux volontaires !

_ Incroyable ! Un commentaire là-dessus ?

_ Oh ! C'est pas à moi de tout dire, heeeeein. On va en laisser pour l'interview. Puis y'a les morveux du Trois qui se pèlent le cul en attendant de passer. »

Alejandro se mit à glousser, pointant le chariot du Trois qui s'avançait sous les trompettes. Caesar salua poliment le mentor du Deux et le laissa reprendre place. Raivis ayant déjà été interrogé sur ses protégés, on ne lui demanda pas de rejoindre Caesar une nouvelle fois, et tout le monde se concentra sur la nouvelle fournée en provenance du Trois. Deux asiatiques, déjà, au premier regard, néanmoins, ce n'est pas leurs yeux bridés et leurs cheveux sombres qui attirent l'œil, mais plutôt leurs tenues. Sorties tout droit d'un film de science fiction, elles étaient moins accordées que les précédentes, les stylistes ayant vraisemblablement privilégié la différence. Fai était vêtu d'un simple smoking cintré, d'un vert qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un circuit imprimé, le costume luisant doucement, des diodes de toutes les couleurs étaient placées au hasard sur le vêtement, et une écharpe brillante faite d'un matériau rappelant les fils de cuivre venait s'ajouter à l'ensemble. Mei n'avait pas une robe verte assortie, non. La sienne était faite dans le même matériau que l'écharpe de Fai, retombant élégamment sur ses courbes et arrondie, à partir de la taille, par une légère crinoline qui lui donnait un air plus solide, comme si elle était vraiment une bobine de fil de cuivre humanisée. Ce qui semblait être une guirlande de lumière lui faisait comme une couronne d'or luisant sur sa tête, ses cheveux longs lâchés dans son dos. Le district Trois, celui de l'électronique.

Pas de nouvelle interview pour Raivis, et les trompettes laissèrent juste le temps au chariot du Trois d'arriver et de rejoindre les deux autres avant de sonner de nouveau, accompagnant le mentor du Quatre, Heraklès Karpusi, qui rejoignait Caesar sur le fauteuil en chintz. Le quatrième chariot s'avança alors sous les acclamations dans le Grand Cirque, laissant aux spectateurs le loisir d'apercevoir les nouveaux tributs. Deux garçons, à nouveau, deux frères, comme pour le Deux. Des traits similaires, des tailles à peu près équivalentes. Le plus jeunes a des cheveux d'argent, dépourvus de toute fantaisie des stylistes qui doivent penser que leur couleur suffit à attirer le regard. District de la pêche, on a voulu souligner l'air marin, peinturluré des pieds à la tête d'une teinte d'eau luisante, un pagne en filet de pêche argenté autour de la taille, Nataniel faisait le poisson. Aleksander, les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne en arrière, vêtu d'une élégante marinière retombant sur ses hanches et sur un pantalon couleur d'océan tellement fluide qu'il semblait fait d'eau, tenait l'autre bout du filet qui cachait Nataniel, lui, c'était le pêcheur. Choix étrange que de placer l'un d'entre eux en position de faiblesse, mais les commentaires allaient bon train. Heraklès bailla quand le chariot se posta à sa place, et que Caesar reporta son attention sur lui.

« Encore des frères, on a le cru cette année, mh. T'en penses quoi, de ces gamins, Heraklès ?

_ … Mh… Ils… Le grand. Il a l'air. Comment dire. Prêt à tout.

_ Un futur gagnant peut-être ? Et le petit, alors ?

_ Effrayé. Mais. Il a. Des chances. Je pense. Je suis sûr.

_ On n'en doute pas. Mesdames et messieurs, le district Quatre ! »

Sous les applaudissements et les trompettes, Heraklès regagna sa place, croisant au passage un brun un peu plus petit et chétif que lui, mais à l'air plus réveillé. Toris Lorinaitis, mentor du Cinq, n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son élément, mais on sentait l'habitué des préceptes du Capitole. Il salua Caesar et regarda come tout le monde l'entrée des tributs. Les deux, de loin, brillaient tels des ampoules géantes, d'une lueur bleue inquiétante, visant à rappeler la production d'électricité du Cinq. Elizaveta portait une robe noire, saillante, moulant jusqu'à ses genoux, manifestement pas faite pour marcher beaucoup avec au vu de la rigidité du matériau qui luisait. Feliks était vêtu d'une combinaison assortie, assez simple. Toute l'extraordinaireté des costumes résidait dans la lumière, et les flashs qui s'échappaient de leur costume, donnant l'illusion qu'il s'agissait d'éclairs vivants. Impressionné, Caesar souriait de toutes ses dents quand il s'adressa à Toris pour avoir son avis.

« Ils sont très déterminés. Elizaveta, en tout cas. Feliks, il est très… Drôle. Et. Ouais, drôle.

_ Ah mais le rire ne fera pas de lui un gagnant.

_ Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus, Caesar ? L'entrainement n'a même pas commencé, et la seule chose que j'aie vu d'eux, c'est Feliks dévorant tous les paluzkis et Elizaveta assommer le serveur avec une poêle à frire parce qu'il avait lorgné sur son décolleté ! »

La dernière remarque déclencha l'hilarité générale, et Toris alla se rasseoir, accompagné par les rires de la foule, qui finit par reporter son attention vers l'entrée du Grand Cirque, où le district Six allait apparaître. Et c'est des homme-trains que le public pu voir. Oui oui, des homme-trains. Locomotive, plutôt. Vêtus du même costume, les deux blonds avaient les cheveux soulevés par une fumée épaisse et grise qui s'échappait de l'espèce de couronne de fer noir qui était posée sur chacune de leur tête. Le reste de leur tenue était composée d'un matériau de cette même couleur noire, une sorte de combinaison qui les enveloppait jusqu'à la tête, que les stylistes s'étaient amusés à peindre du même noir. Les yeux bleus de Francis semblaient encore plus pâles, perdus dans tout ce noir qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, et les émeraudes d'Arthur brillaient d'un éclat plus fort, alors qu'il fixait la scène où Caesar et leur mentor, Ace Kirkland, un cousin éloigné d'Arthur, qui s'était affalé sur son fauteuil.

« Un commentaire, Ace ?

_ Francis, je ne le connais pas. Mais. On verra bien. Arthur… C'est Arthur.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Voyons, voyons, Caesar. Je ne peux pas être objectif sur mon cousin, comprenez ?

_ Essayez donc !

_ Disons juste que je trouve dommage de ne pouvoir parier. »

Ace esquissa un sourire qui se voulait mystérieux et regagna sa place en sautillant, remplacé presque aussitôt par Berwald Oxenstierna, la montagne de muscles qui entraînerait les tributs du Sept, s'avançant déjà dans le Cirque. Déjà, le vert, c'est ce qu'on voyait le plus. Coutume de déguiser en arbres les pauvres tributs de ce district de bûcherons. Le pauvre Tino faisait encore plus petit dans son costume fait uniquement de feuilles et de branchages. Peint des pieds à la tête d'une couleur d'écorce, il faisait pâle figure, mais gardait la tête haute, comme s'il était fier d'être là, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Johan, à côté, habillé d'un costume tout brillant, tel la lame d'une scie, souriait de toutes ses dents à la foule, faisant parfois mine de découper Tino en l'enlaçant brièvement. Clairement, il s'amusait, prenait ça pour un jeu, et ne se souciait de rien d'autres que des cris de la foule qu'il déclenchait en se pavanant comme un paon. Berwald n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son attitude, le fusillant du regard alors que le chariot s'arrêtait à côté des locomotives du Six.

« Berwald, ton avis sur tes nouveaux protégés ?

_ Joh'n est un abr'ti. Mais. Y sais s'battr'. P'reil p'r m… Tino.

_ Ils sont doués tous les deux ? Tu les connais bien, mh ?

_ Plut't. M'fin. Ils sont f'rts.

_ Ravi de l'entendre ! Mesdames et messieurs, le district Sept ! »

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements, et nouveau son de trompettes. Berwald s'attarda un instant sur ses protégés et retourna s'asseoir avec les autres mentors, laissant la place à Fabrizio Valeri, qui tripotait nerveusement le chapelet qui pendouillait à son cou. Les tributs du Huit arrivèrent au moment même où il s'assit sur le fauteuil. On sentait que les organisateurs accéléraient la cérémonie, au vu de tous les spectateurs qui commençaient à s'éventer au vu de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur le Capitole en ce soir d'été. Les frères Vargas, pratiquement identiques, si on en oublie la mèche qui rebique du côté opposé, se cramponnaient au chariot. Les jumeaux maudits du Huit, ils avaient déjà leur petit surnom. Emmitouflés dans des étoffes toutes plus riches les unes que les autres, ils étaient drapés comme des empereurs romains, avec des toges de toutes les couleurs, de soie, de lycra, de vinyle, de velours, de lin… Un sacré patchwork d'étoffes douces, on en avait presque envie de leur voler pour en faire un édredon. Et, le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de deux costumes identiques, non, mais d'un unique costume, donnant une majestueuse créature à deux têtes, et l'illusion aux spectateurs de voir double.

« Véritable cuvée de frangins cette année, hein Fabrizio ?

_ Oui, faut croire. C'est très, très étonnant. répondit le garçon, appuyant sur le mot étonnant

_ Le hasard fait bien les choses, parfois, d'autres fois, non ! Alors, un mot sur les Vargas ?

_ C'est pas les Vargas. C'est Feliciano et Lovino, nuance. Ils sont deux.

_ Oh, oui, c'est vrai, ils sont si différents que ça ?

_ Vous verrez. Je ne suis pas leur biographe non plus.

_ Certes, euh. Mesdames et messieurs, le Sept ! »

Caesar abrégea vite l'interview avec Fabrizio, ce petit ayant la langue trop bien pendue au goût des organisateurs et invita Im Yong Soo à le rejoindre. Les deux blaguèrent un instant, l'imbécile heureux qu'était Yong Soo plaisait au public, et tout le Capitole l'aimait bien pour son bagout et son humour. Il pointa d'un air enthousiaste le chariot du Neuf qui s'avançait apportant avec lui les tributs qui eux ne devaient pas mourir de chaud. Antonio était vêtu d'un pagne tressé de paille et terminé par des épis de blés, rien de plus, sinon un collier de perles rouges et une couronne de blés sur ses cheveux en bataille. Bela, quant à elle, n'était pas plus vêtue, si ce n'est qu'une brassière de blés également. Rien de bien extraordinaire dans ces costumes qui semaient sur leur passage des grains de blé sur le sol pavé du Grand Cirque. Toute la classe des tributs se trouvait dans leur assurance face à leur presque nudité. Ils semblaient bien plus à l'aise que les locomotives du Six mourant de chaud, que les bijoux luisant de sueur du Un ou que l'arbre du Sept et le poisson du Quatre qui sentaient la peinture corporelle s'en aller avec leur transpiration. Le chariot s'arrêta, et Caesar n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Yong Soo que déjà il se levait et pointait le chariot frappé du numéro neuf.

« Je vous présente, mesdames et messieurs, le chariot qui contient l'un des vainqueurs des soixante-douzième Jeux de la Faim ! »

Puis, il fit une révérence, et sous les rires et les applaudissements, il retourna s'asseoir en sautillant. Caesar revint rapidement de sa surprise et salua la pirouette du jeune homme avant d'inviter le dixième mentor, Kiril Hristov, à venir prendre sa place. L'air impatient de retourner dans sa chambre dormir tranquillement, Kiril n'accorda pas plus d'attention que ça à Caesar et au public, se contentant de regarder d'un œil absent son chariot s'avancer. Clairement, il se fichait d'être là ou pas. D'ailleurs, on se demandait même s'il était vraiment là, autrement que physiquement. Les tributs, eux, étaient bien là, et on les voyait bien. Au lieu d'être traditionnellement déguisés en bétail, c'était plutôt eux, les abatteurs. Alfred était un véritable cow-boy, avec le pantalon à franges et la veste de cuir, le Stetson sur la tête et l'air sûr de lui, il souriait de toutes ses dents à la foule. Matthew faisait plus dans le registre de celui qui vient d'achever sa besogne, couvert d'une substance rouge censée rappeler le sang d'animal fraichement abattu, il semblait tout droit sorti de l'abattoir, ses cheveux ruisselaient même de cette substance pourpre. S'il n'avait pas l'air effaré par son propre costume, il aurait fait peur, il aurait intimidé. Le réalisme en restait saisissant, bien que Kiril ne daigne même pas applaudir ses protégés avec le reste des spectateurs.

« Bon, Kiril, un commentaire ?

_ Sont bons. Voilà.

_ … N'as-tu rien à ajouter ? Alfred s'est porté volontaire, sais-tu pourquoi ?

_ Je m'en fous. Il vous le dira lui-même. »

Caesar coupa très vite la conversation, au vu du manque de coopération de Kiril, qui se faisait royalement chier. Il invita alors le seul mentor féminin du lot à s'approcher. La jeune Zuzana Horvathova s'avança et s'installa, saluant poliment Caesar et adressant un sourire à la foule. Elle s'installa et le chariot frappé du numéro onze s'avança dans l'arène, apportant avec lui les deux plus jeunes tributs de l'édition. Les cheveux parsemés de feuilles aux couleurs d'automne, la petite Lili était drapée dans une véritable feuille géante. Elle était une feuille géante. Le styliste avait forcé le trait sur l'innocence et la grâce, et le tissu lui collait comme une seconde peau, avec des pans qui voletaient doucement avec la brise d'été. Sven, à côté, avait les cheveux ramenés en deux longues tresses, comme le jour de la Moisson, histoire qu'on se souvienne de lui. Dans les tresses, un tissu vert était noué, entrelacé dans les mèches d'argent, tel un long brin d'herbe. Le reste du costume était fait de ce même vert, et luisait un peu, comme s'il était une feuille verte, un matin de printemps, touchée par un bouton de rosée. L'innocence, la candeur, la fragilité, des aspects mis en avant, pour que le public les aime, pour que les gens aient envie de les voir survivre, ces petits. Caesar, ravi, passa la parole à Zuzana.

« Ils sont… Jeunes. Trop jeunes. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Ce ne sont que des enfants, vous savez.

_ Toi aussi tu n'étais qu'une fillette à l'époque, non ?

_ J'ai eu de la chance, et des parachutes. Eux, ils pourraient survivre, avec autant de chance que moi.

_ Appel aux dons ? Déjà ? C'est une stratégie étonnante de la part du district Onze !

_ Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de se faire remplacer comme dans le Sept, Caesar.

_ Zuzana, tu condamnes la décision du volontaire du Sept ? C'est…

_ Non. Je ne condamne personne. J'aurais juste aimé que ces petits aient quelqu'un pour prendre leur place.

_ Oui, mais il faut un sacré courage pour…

_ Je sais. Trop. »

Face à un tel commentaire, Caesar resta un instant bouche bée avant de congédier Zuzana pour faire monter le dernier mentor, Kiku Honda, qui adressa un salut poli au présentateur qui commençait à fatiguer, engoncé dans son costume de cérémonie à paillettes. L'air doux, ce vainqueur avait gagné le cœur du public en rivalisant de simplicité et de candeur. Un œil sur les écrans, il vit, comme tout le monde, le dernier chariot s'avancer, au grand soulagement des premiers tributs qui commençaient à en avoir marre de faire le pied de grue dans le Grand Cirque. Les deux derniers tributs apparurent sur les écrans, d'une taille à peu près égale, les yeux tournés vers la scène. Les cheveux de Yao étaient cachés dans un casque de mineur amélioré, presque transparent, et l'ampoule censée éclairer les galeries de la mine brillait fortement, l'auréolant d'une douce lumière mordorée. Le reste du costume était d'un tissu léger, du satin, certainement, vu la brillance, un mineur chic, en somme. Maïwenn, elle, était un flocon de cendre. Oui, de cendre. Toute de gris vêtue, sa combinaison semblait s'effriter, et derrière elle tombait une pluie de fausses cendres qui s'ajoutaient au blé du Neuf. Ses longs cheveux broussailleux avaient été teints en gris et virevoltaient avec la brise.

« Alors Kiku, que dire de nos derniers tributs ? Yao est connu pour s'être battu avec toi, auparavant, mh ?

_ Oui… Evidemment. Je ne peux vous affirmer le contraire, Caesar.

_ Il est donc très capable. Et la p'tiote ?

_ Une p'tiote. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, vous savez. Pourquoi vous dévoiler les atouts de mes protégés quand personne ne l'a fait avant moi ?

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mesdames et messieurs, le district Douze ! Et je vais laisser la parole à notre président ! »

Caesar se leva sous les acclamations, serra la main de Kiku qui reprit sa place et laissa les techniciens brancher la caméra pour que soit diffusée en direct depuis la loge présidentielle l'allocution de Snow. Chaque citoyen de Panem eu alors les yeux braqués sur le vieil homme qui se leva, réclamant le silence dans le Grand Cirque. Il fixa la caméra de son regard glacé, jetant parfois un œil au parterre de tributs devant lui.

« Bienvenue aux tributs de cette nouvelle édition des Jeux de la Faim. Nous vous remercions pour votre sacrifice. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Sur ce, les applaudissements fusèrent de nouveau, et les chariots s'ébranlèrent pour un dernier tour d'honneur, alors que partout dans Panem résonnait l'hymne national du pays.

* * *

><p><strong>Et. Pour la prochaine fois. Vous allez avoir une LOURDE responsabilité sur les bras. Très lourde. Vous voyez les Juges ? Vous voyez ce qu'ils font à la fin de l'entrainement ? Oui oui, les NOTES. Donnez les notes. Attention, je ne dis pas que vous devez dire en quoi ils excellent ni rien, je veux juste une note pour chacun de nos lurrons ~.<strong>

**Donc, je demande beaucoup, 24 notes. Enfin, voilà 8D**


	4. La Veille

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Bon j'ai UN PEU de retard. Remerciez MLily et Pru qui m'ont un peu botté les fesses là... **

**Pour les notes, j'ai fait la moyenne des notes que vous aviez donné et arrondi ensuite... Sérieux, vous êtes TROP GENTILS. Kugelmugel a 6 ? Italie Sud à 7 ? Non mais voyons... Bref, récap vite fait :**

**Ivan : 10, Natalia : 9, Ludwig : 11, Gilbert : 9, Fai : 9, Mei : 8, Nataniel : 8, Aleksander : 9, Elizaveta : 9, Feliks : 7, Francis : 9, Arthur : 9, Tino : 8, Johan : 10, Lovino : 8, Feliciano : 7, Antonio : 9, Bella : 9, Alfred : 9, Matthew : 7, Lili : 6, Sven : 6, Maïwenn : 8, Yao : 9. **

**Là, ce sont simplement les interviews, que j'ai un peu fait partir en cacahuète, on m'en veut pas hein. Ou si, mais ça c'est dans les reviews que faut me le dire. Lancez pas les salmiakkis pwease... Et le début des Jeux. La fête commence. **

**Merci aux proprios pour les noms utilisés ici o/ **

**Comme d'hab, à la fin pour savoir quoi faire pour le prochain. **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia, Hunger Games, c'est pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs, ici, y'a que Bretagne et Slovaquie qui sont à moi. *GARDE* **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Bonjour et bienvenue mesdames et messieurs aux soixante douzième Jeux de la Faim ! Vous connaissez les visages de nos nouveaux tributs, mais les connaissez-vous seulement un peu ? Non je m'en doute. Au cours de ces trois derniers jours, les tributs ont tous participé à l'entraînement réglementaire, démontrant chacun leurs capacités et apprenant au passage quelques trucs de survie élémentaire qui ne font pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons eu l'honneur de filmer une petite séquence pour chacun, et nous allons par la même occasion vous dévoiler leurs notes et nous entretenir brièvement avec chacun, mais ne laissons pas plus de suspens. Voici, peuple de Panem, notre premier tribut, Ivan Braginski, du district Un ! »<p>

Ivan s'avança sur la scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres, saluant la foule d'un bref geste de la main. Il était vêtu d'un costume crème, avec quelques pierres multicolores incrustées, quelque chose d'assez simple. Une écharpe assortie pendait élégamment à son cou. Il s'assit à côté de Caesar Flickerman, regardant le public, il ne se formalisait pas de son visage projeté en grand écran derrière lui. Puis les lumières tombèrent et les écrans diffusèrent alors une brève séquence, filmée à la caméra tournante, sur un fond de musique techno, où on voyait Ivan s'avancer, dans son uniforme d'entraînement, vers un filet à grimper. On le voyait l'empoigner et commencer la montée. Aussitôt, l'image change, et on le voyait s'essuyer avec une serviette, témoin de l'effort qu'il vient d'accomplir. Enfin, des portes en lourd métal s'ouvrirent, et on pouvait voir sa silhouette s'avancer dans la lumière blafarde pour ce qui semble être l'examen de fin. Alors apparaissaient sur les écrans deux chiffres, la note d'Ivan. Dix.

« Oh ! Une bien jolie note, tu pourrais nous en dire un peu plus ? Tu es fier, non ?

_ Oui oui, j'en suis bien fier, mais j'estime l'avoir bien méritée.

_ Bien bien, il en faut de l'assurance, surtout pour se porter volontaire, comme toi. Une explication ?

_ J'avais envie d'essayer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit.

_ Je vois. Et tu es là pour gagner, donc ?

_ Pour quoi serais-je là, sinon ?

_ Touché. Bien, Ivan, as-tu quelque chose à dire à ton district qui te regarde en ce moment ?

_ Oui. Qu'ils me préparent du caviar pour quand je reviendrai, je les rembourserai. »

Caesar invita alors Ivan à prendre congé sous les applaudissements de la foule. Les écrans diffusaient à présent le visage de Natalia, que Caesar annonça quelques secondes après. La blonde, dans une robe vaporeuse assortie au costume d'Ivan, s'avança, soulevant les pans de l'étoffe qui semblait aussi légère qu'un nuage incrusté de paillettes. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à la foule, restant hautaine et froide dans son salut au présentateur. La séquence démarra. Natalia s'affairant à frotter un bout de bois et un caillou, puis elle en train de courir pour finir sur une glissade envoyant de la poussière blanche, un montage savant, et elle s'avançait fièrement dans la fumée blanchâtre, trainant derrière elle le chiffre neuf.

« Neuf, jolie performance pour une demoiselle si charmante, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ouais, on peut dire.

_ Tu t'es portée volontaire toi aussi, une envie de prouver que les filles ont autant la palme que les garçons ?

_ Je n'ai pas ce genre d'envies féministes. J'aurais été un mec ça aurait été pareil.

_ Je vois, pourquoi alors ? Dis-nous tout.

_ Comme ça. Pour gagner.

_Comme Ivan, donc ?

_ Non. Il lui s'ennuie. Moi j'attendais ça.

_ Bien, alors bonne chance Natalia, du district Un ! »

Caesar annonça alors le district Deux, et Gilbert arriva, dans un costume rouge brique plutôt saillant, ses cheveux blancs en bataille et ses yeux écarlate braqués sur le public à qui il envoyait des baisers. Il s'installa sur le siège, croisant les jambes dans une attitude de désinvolture poussée à l'extrême. La séquence consacrée à son entraînement le montrait simplement en train de rire pendant le déjeuner, de taguer le mur avec de la peinture à camouflage. A la fin, on le voyait faire un grand sourire aux Juges, et sur un fond noir, la note de neuf s'afficha. Les applaudissements retentirent à nouveau, et Caesar félicita le tribut.

« Magnifique Gilbert, magnifique !

_ Ouais, mais j'ai été sous noté je pense, je méritais au moins treize !

_ Tu sais que les notes ne vont que jusqu'à douze ?

_ Justement ! Je devrais crever les scores, mais ça ferait trop peur à mes adversaires, et on ne veut certainement pas dévoiler le gagnant avant les Jeux, sinon ça sert à rien !

_ Parce que tu crois que tu vas gagner ?

_ Evidemment ! C'est obligé ! J'suis tellement awesome que bon, personne m'arrive à la cheville !

_ Je vois ça ! Tu n'as même pas entrevu un adversaire à ta taille à l'entrainement ?

_ P'tete Lulu il pourrait me tenir tête, sinon les autres sont des gringalets !

_ Eh bien mon cher Gilbert, bonne chance à toi, nul doute que tu nous donneras du spectacle ! »

Sous les salves d'applaudissements de la foule, l'albinos fit courbettes et révérences avant de quitter la scène en tapant dans le dos d'un grand blond vêtu d'un costard crème à l'effet crépi. Les cheveux plaqués sur le haut de son crâne, il affichait une désinvolture sur jouée qui lui conférait un air sûr de lui, conforté par la masse de muscles qui déformaient son vêtement. La séquence était à la hauteur des espérances du public, le montrant en train de soulever des poids et d'appliquer de la magnésie sur ses mains avant de tester le mur d'escalade. La vidéo se terminait sur lui en train de descendre en rappel, et la note de onze s'afficher.

« Onze ! Mais c'est exceptionnel ! Mes amis, nous avons un très bon cru cette année ! Tu as impressionné les Juges Ludwig, un commentaire ?

_ Hm non, mais je suis content de voir que ma performance a été appréciée.

_ Et très appréciée apparemment ! Mais dis-moi, nous sommes un peu étonnés, vous êtes frères, Gilbert et toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui oui, on l'a déjà dit.

_ Donc, vous allez combattre, l'un en face de l'autre, et volontairement, pourquoi ça ? Peux-tu nous en dire plus ?

_ On a décidé ça comme ça. On veut voir qui est le meilleur. Gilbert est trop fier pour me laisser tenter le coup tout seul, t'façon.

_ Je vois, je vois. Ça promet en tout cas ! J'ai hâte, je veux dire, nous avons hâte de voir ce que ça va donner sur le terrain ! »

Après encore quelques politesses échangées, Ludwig laissa la place aux tributs du district Trois, et Fai s'avança dans la lumière du plateau, vêtu d'un simple costume noir aux bordures d'un rouge soutenu. La styliste avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour essayer de dégager son visage en usant de divers produits capillaires, aucun doute qu'on ne verrait jamais sa face sans ça. Le petit clip diffusé sur les écrans le montrait en train d'essayer de manier un arc sous les instructions d'un petit homme trapu, puis on vira sur Fai en plein essai de peinture de camouflage, mais les caméras ne montraient pas si le résultat était bon ou pas. Enfin, la caméra le filma prendre congé, fermant la porte et faisant alors apparaître le chiffre neuf.

« Oh impressionnant ! Un commentaire, mon cher ?

_ Hm. Nan.

_ … Ahem, dis-moi, comment te sens-tu, par rapport à ces Jeux ? Tu dois être plutôt fier de représenter ton district non ?

_ Si j'étais pas soit pas loin de crever ou de genre, finir comme Raivis, ouais.

_ Certes… Et sinon, tu penses avoir une chance parmi tous ces concurrents ?

_ J'en sais strictement rien. J'vais genre faire comme je peux, hein.

_ Comme tout le monde, comme tout le monde. Ah. J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres. Il paraît que l'exilé du Douze et toi, vous vous connaissez, est-ce vrai ?

_ J'ferais genre pas de commentaires là-dessus, parce que c'est pas vos oignons. »

L'interview tourna court, certainement en raison des propos peu appropriés du garçon, officiellement parce que Caesar se trouvait à court de questions. Ils laissèrent alors la jeune Mei entrer, dans une robe rose bonbon assez près du corps, mais qui lui allait à merveille. Une fleur de la même couleur dans les cheveux et un sourire timide en direction du public avait suffi à déclencher un élan de sympathie chez les habitants du Capitole. De même, une séquence la montrant faire quelques activités sans importance fut diffusée, le rythme de la soirée était enclenché, et sous un fond de sourire malicieux, la note de Mei fut affichée. Un huit. Etonnant pour une fillette à l'air fragile comme elle. Caesar en fit le commentaire aussitôt. Mei se montra gentiment étonnée de cette note.

« Je ne pensais pas en avoir une aussi haute, vraiment.

_C'est que les Jeux recèlent parfois de grandes surprises, des talents cachés, quels sont les tiens d'ailleurs ?

_ Si je vous les disais, ils ne seraient plus cachés, voyons.

_ Evidemment, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Quels sont tes atouts, niveau mental, alors ?

_ Je ne me laisserai pas faire. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire sans me dévoiler, Caesar. »

Avec quelques boutades et compliments sur l'allure de la jeune fille, Caesar mit fin à l'interview et appela alors Aleksander à monter sur scène. Vêtu simplement d'un costume bleu nuit en accord avec ses yeux, et d'une pince en forme de croix retenant ses cheveux, il regarda à peine le public et salua poliment Caesar, l'air totalement froid. Le clip le montra en plein entraînement, en train manifestement de s'échauffer, puis la tête en bas, en train de dénouer un truc suspendu dans le vide. Il atterrit sur ses pieds, et dans la poussière soulevée apparu le chiffre neuf.

« Neuf ! Eh bien mes amis nous avons un très bon cru cette année il semblerait, un commentaire ?

_ Aucun.

_ Et concernant Nataniel, vous êtes frères, n'est-ce pas ?

_ A croire que c'est la mode d'envoyer des fratries à l'abattoir.

_ Hm… Et tu penses que l'un de vous deux a ses chances ?

_ J'ai mes chances. Il a les siennes.

_ Tu parierais sur lequel d'entre vous si tu pouvais ?

_ Sur Nat. Parce que si je gagne, lui ne gagne pas.

_ … C'est logique.

_ Je sais. Mais je garantis que ça se paiera.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Vous savez très bien. »

L'interview s'arrêta étonnamment à ce moment, ne laissant pas à Aleksander l'occasion de proférer plus de menaces à l'encontre du Capitole. Caesar fit entrer ensuite le jeune frère de la fratrie Eriksen. Nataniel, dans un costume vert d'eau, traina des pieds jusqu'au plateau, adressant un vague signe au public et à Caesar avant que son clip ne commence. On pouvait le voir à l'atelier des nœuds, exceller à montrer à une silhouette plus petite comment faire un nœud de huit, puis à ramper dans le parcourt pour se relever sous le huit doré qui donnait sa note finale. Caesar le félicita et essaya cette fois d'y aller avec des pincettes pour ne pas provoquer l'adolescent.

« Alors, Nataniel, nerveux hein ?

_ Hm…

_ Allons ne sois pas timide, sourit un peu, personne va te manger, n'est-ce pas mes amis ?

_ Pas vous non.

_ Tu aurais peur de tes adversaires ? Un grand garçon comme toi ? Voyo-

_ J'suis pas un gamin.

_ J'ai pas dit que tu l'étais !

_ Votre ton condescendant. Vous pensez que j'vais rester tout le jeu dans les basques de mon frère pour qu'il me protège des grands méchants pas beaux.

_ Mais je ne …

_ Chut. J'ai raison. Et je vous le dit tout haut. Aucun de nous ne tuera l'autre, si c'est ce que vous vouliez. »

De même, l'interview fut coupée. A croire que les frères Eriksen n'avaient pas franchement apprécié le geste du Capitole à les jeter dans l'arène à deux. Le tour d'Elizaveta passa presque inaperçu pour les bookmarker, même si elle rayonnait dans sa robe vert bouteille. Elle riait, chantait avec Caesar, et le clip la montrant en pleine escalade et en pleine course était bien à son avantage, de même, elle eut la très bonne note de neuf, et s'en vanta à peine. Le public retint simplement quelques bribes de son interview.

« Je vous le dit Caesar, je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre ici.

_ Ah bon, et qui donc l'est ?

_ Les p'tiots. Les petits devraient être chez eux, bien au chaud dans les bras de leur mère avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et des biscuits. »

Les habitants avaient plutôt l'air d'accord avec elle. Le Capitole avait beau aimer les bains de sang et les Jeux, personne n'appréciait quand un bout de chou se faisait égorger au début de la partie. Les techniciens avaient de plus en plus de mal à essayer de passer outre les paroles qui dérangeaient les hautes sphères, et l'arrivée de Feliks, pimpant dans son costume rose à paillettes, fut idéale à ce moment pour faire diversion de ces propos poussant à la rébellion. Le clip ne montrait pas grand-chose, on le voyait surtout s'agiter comme un beau diable, et récolter l'honorable note de sept, la plus basse pour l'instant.

« Alors Feliks, un commentaire sur ta note ?

_ Ouais, c'est genre totalement injuste. J'aurais carrément du avoir plus ! C'est juste que les Juges ils ont trop pas l'œil pour voir les badass quoi !

_ Parce que tu es « badass » ?

_ TO-TA-LE-MENT. J'veux dire j'suis trop viril ! Qui peut porter du rose et avoir l'air trop classe en même temps ? Moi ! dit-il en se levant avant de tourner sur lui-même pour montrer l'étendue de sa classe naturelle

_ En effet, en effet mon cher ! Et tu penses que le rose peut t'aider à gagner ?

_ Ah ça j'pense pas que j'aurais droit au rose dans l'arène, mais ça serait genre trop cool ça. Une arène rose, z'imaginez ? Avec genre des gros sucre d'orge pour se taper dessus, ça serait carrément moins glauque quoi. »

Il avait le mérite de faire rire le public, alors Caesar le laissa délirer un peu plus que le temps convenu avant de passer au district Six, et le blond qui entra, un costume gris sur le dos, les sourcils broussailleux, adressa un sourire au public avant de saluer avec maintes politesses le présentateur. Son vidéo clip le montrait essayer quelques figures d'escrime, sous différentes prises, et un de ses moulinets dans le vide se transforma en neuf d'or. Caesar fit de nouveau un commentaire sur l'apologie de bonnes notes cette année, et demanda à Arthur quelques précisions sur sa famille, que chacun avait eu l'occasion de voir lors de la Moisson.

« Le p'tiot, c'était Peter. C'est mon p'tit frère. Le rouquin, c'était Allister, mon grand frère.

_ Tu crois qu'ils te suivent en ce moment ?

_ Evidemment, ils ont pas le choix, non ?

_ Pas faux, pas faux, mais en même temps qui voudrait manquer cet exceptionnel évènement ?

_ Moi. »

Bizarrement, Caesar le congédia aussitôt pour laisser entrer Francis, qu'on voyait tresser des filets et courir dans son clip vidéo, récoltant un neuf à son tour. Le blondinet en costume noir entrouvert sur une chemise rose pastel rit avec Caesar, faisant de l'œil aux demoiselles du premier rang. Il était à l'aise en public, et ça se voyait. Nul doute que les filles du Capitoles étaient charmées, et certainement qu'il faisait des ravages dans son propre district.

« Et dis-moi, un garçon charmant comme toi, tu as sûrement une petite amie, mh ?

_ Oh, c'est un peu personnel comme question ça ~

_ Quand même, tu nous ferais des cachotteries ?

_ Non, loin de moi l'idée voyons. Disons que je préfère ne pas être un homme exclusif ~

_ Quel don juan celui-là, regardez-moi ça, citoyens de Panem ! »

Caesar discuta un peu plus avec Francis avant de le congédier sur une dernière boutade et d'inviter le premier tribut du district Sept. Johan, vêtu d'un complet de velours noir et d'une chemise d'un rouge soutenu, fit une entrée bruyante. Il héla le public, si bien que la séquence le montrant en train de soulever des poids et de faire tournoyer des cordes au-dessus de sa tête passa presque inaperçue. Et les applaudissements reprirent quand il sauta sur place en voyant le dix qu'il avait récolté. Caesar, amusé par tant engouement, finit par le faire asseoir pour lui poser ses questions.

« Alors, je vois que cette note t'enchante, tu penses l'avoir méritée ?

_ Et comment que je l'ai méritée !

_ Tu sais te battre toi hein ? Tu m'as l'air assez musclé comme garçon.

_ Je suis au moins aussi fort que Berwald l'était. Même plus, carrément !

_ C'est pour ça que tu t'es porté volontaire ? Pour prouver ta valeur ?

_ Ah mais carrément !

_ Donc tu comptes bien revenir au Sept, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non. J'vais faire bien mieux que ça.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ J'vais être l'homme de la situation. »

Sans plus d'explications, Johan estima qu'il en avait assez dit et sortit sans même demander son reste, avant de tirer Tino par la manche pour le faire entrer sur scène. Le petit blond trébucha presque avant de se reprendre, resserrer sa cravate bleu clair, assortie à son costume de la même couleur, et d'adresser un sourire enjôleur à la foule. Intimidé quand même, il s'assit bien vite. Caesar le salua et le clip commença, on le vit tenter de faire un feu, puis faire des hameçons, enfin, on put le voir escalader, trainant derrière lui la note de huit. Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements pour le district Sept, et Tino fit un sourire crispé.

« Jolie performance Tino ! Un commentaire ?

_ Hm. J'ai fait de mon mieux, je pense.

_ Tu n'aurais pas aimé avoir plus ?

_ Bah, c'est déjà une très bonne note !

_ Hm, tu t'es porté volontaire toi, on a tous été émus par le remplacement du petit, c'était qui déjà… ?

_ Snäll. Le petit frère de Berwald.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à prendre la place de ce gamin dis-moi ?

_ Le fait que ça soit un gamin peut-être ?

_ Juste par esprit de bravoure ?

_ Non. C'est comme un frère pour moi, et j'voulais pas qu'il y aille. C'est tout. La famille de Berwald a assez souffert. Et les petits n'ont rien à faire ici. »

Caesar le congédia avant qu'il puisse en dire plus, et sous des applaudissements et des mines attendries, Tino sortit de scène. La sympathie du public, il l'avait gagnée quand il s'était porté volontaire à la place d'un enfant, et ça, le Capitole ne pouvait rien faire contre. Et l'interview de chacun des frère Vargas n'était pas faite pour aider à attiser la sympathie du public pour les organisateurs des Jeux. Si Lovino n'en avait strictement rien à faire de son huit, il ne mâcha pas ses mots concernant le fait que lui et son jumeau étaient sélectionnés en même temps. C'était trop pour lui, et il attrapa presque Caesar par le col dans l'intention de lui faire avaler son micro, l'interview tourna court, et Feliciano fut étrangement oublié, puisque le présentateur annonça directement le district Neuf. Les huées du public, réclamant de voir le deuxième du Huit, furent noyées sous la musique balancée bien fort pour montrer Antonio dans toute sa splendeur, en train de grimper au filet et de tenter le lancer de couteaux. La note de neuf s'afficha pour lui, et il sourit de toutes ses dents. L'interview tourna autour de la petite vie d'Antonio au district Neuf, et on passa bien vite sur Bella, jeune fille à l'air charmant, rayonnante dans une robe beige fluide, qui lui collait à la peau. Elle souriait au public, jouait de ses charmes, et ne fit pas de commentaires polémiques. Néanmoins, tout le monde se demandait d'où une jeune fille à l'air si doux sortait un neuf.

Le tour des tributs du Dix. Alfred amusa le public en se donnant en spectacle, plaisantant avec Caesar, couvrant même la musique du clip le montrant en train de faire le pitre sur le parcourt du combattant. Il récolta un joli neuf, et offrit au public une petite danse de la victoire.

« Tu m'as l'air fier de toi, je me trompe ?

_ Evidemment que j'suis fier, même si un héros comme moi aurait mérité plus !

_ Un héros ? Tu crois être un héros ?

_ Non, je ne crois pas être un héros, j'en suis un ! Même que j'aimerais sauver tout le monde, comme ça on vivrait tous en paix !

_ Mais, nous sommes en paix…

_ Ben non, sinon y'en aurait pas vingt-trois qui vont mourir. »

Un silence de mort, et Caesar gloussa nerveusement avant de congédier Alfred et de passer au suivant, soit Matthew. La caméra avait apparemment eu du mal à le trouver, puisque les angles de prises de vue du clip n'étaient pas franchement de bonne qualité. Néanmoins, les Juges avaient dû le voir faire, car il obtint un bon sept. Des notes élevées, trop élevées, ça énervait un peu les bookmakers, car les paris ne fusaient pas tellement, chacun faisant attention à sa mise. Des scores trop serrés, c'est jamais bon pour les paris, mais ça entretient le suspense, que demander de plus ? Moins de controverse. Et Matthew, avec sa candeur et sa timidité, n'attira pas l'attention du public sur le côté glamour et paillettes des Jeux. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et effrayé, et ça ne redorait pas le blason des organisateurs, qu'il fasse ainsi pitié au public.

Caesar accueilli alors les tributs du district Onze, et là, ce fut la débandade. Déjà, l'entrée de Sven se fit dans un silence pesant, chacun détaillant l'enfant et son costume jaune, qui pendait sur ses épaules, comme s'il était trop grand pour lui, étrange, étant donné que les stylistes connaissaient chaque mesure de leurs protégés. Comme si on voulait le rapetisser encore plus, le rendre encore plus vulnérable. Ses cheveux étaient noués en deux tresses qu'il tripotait nerveusement, du bout de ses doigts blancs qui dépassaient à peine de ses manches. Caesar le félicita pour son six, et d'une voix blanche, le petit répondit aux diverses questions. Tout semblait l'effrayer, et il ne touchait même pas le sol, depuis son siège.

« Tu penses pouvoir gagner, Sven ?

_ Vous m'avez bien regardé, monsieur ? Et vous avez bien regardé les autres ?

_ Ça ne veut rien dire ! Raivis n'était pas plus épais que toi quand il a gagné les Jeux !

_ Je doute que le miracle se produise deux fois… Et j'ai déjà dit adieu à maman. »

Une larme au coin de l'œil et ça y est, Sven avait mis le feu aux poudres. Doucement, le public s'enflamma, la colère de voir un enfant arraché à sa famille pour aller mourir dans une arène commençait à monter. Et les habitants de Panem hurlèrent littéralement quand il laissa la place à la petite Lili, habillée d'une robe blanche de poupée. L'émission tourna au désastre, le district Onze était incontrôlable, le mentor du Onze, Zuzana, grimpa sur le plateau pour trainer Lili par la manche, avant que les techniciens ne prétextent d'une panne de courant, étrange pour une ville autosuffisante, et l'émission s'arrêta là, sans même laisser le temps aux tributs du Douze de monter sur scène.

La nuit au Capitole fut, comme à l'accoutumée, une nuit de fête, chacun échangeant ses pronostics sur les tributs. Les écrans diffusèrent malgré tout les notes de Feliciano, qui récolta un sept, et celles des tributs du Douze, qui eurent un huit pour Maïwenn et un neuf pour Yao. Les paris allaient bon train, les notes étaient bonnes, les tributs étaient attachants ou mystérieux, et chacun se demandait comment allaient tourner les tributs. Les scénarios fusaient aussi. Qui y passerait en premier ? Qui survivrait au bain de sang ? Les frères du Quatre allaient-ils rejoindre les carrières du Un et du Deux ? Après tout, le district Quatre était réputé pour ses tributs de carrière également. Les enfants du Onze allaient-ils être pris en pitié par les sponsors ?

Les tributs, eux, se posaient d'autres genres de questions. La caméra ne montrait pas Ivan en train de se détendre dans un bain chaud, Natalia limant ses ongles en se fixant d'un air absent dans le miroir, Ludwig faisant ses dernières pompes, Gilbert en train de regarder les rediffusions de l'émission d'un air concentré. On ne voyait pas non plus Fai se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, Mei faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, Nataniel et Aleksander, l'un aux bras de l'autre, tenter de trouver le sommeil sur le sofa de l'appartement du quatrième étage. Personne ne vit Elizaveta serrer son oreiller comme si c'était une peluche, ni Feliks fixer son plafond d'un air absent, encore moins Francis observer la rue en contre bas, et Arthur assit dans son lit, immobile. Aucune caméra ne filma Tino, pleurant à chaudes larmes contre son oreiller, ni Johan, en pleine discussion avec son mentor, le visage fermé, et on ne vit pas Lovino et Feliciano s'endormir dans le même lit, reproduisant leurs gestes d'enfants. Personne ne vit Antonio se frotter les yeux et se pincer le bras au matin, ni Bella donner un coup de pied à la vitre de douche, Alfred avaler à peine un morceau de pain, tandis que Matthew rongeait l'un de ses ongles. Enfin, on ne filma pas Sven grimper dans l'hovercraft, Lili se faire implanter son mouchard, encore moins Maïwenn enfilant la tenue d'un vert sombre, conçue pour résister au froid, qu'on leur avait donnée, et Yao entrant dans le tube, alors que la plaque sous ses pieds s'ébranlait aussitôt.

Tout ce que le public put voir, c'est les vingt-quatre tributs, sur leurs plaques, en rond autour de la Corne d'abondance, dans une prairie entourée d'une forêt de sapins. Le compte à rebours n'était pas terminé, que déjà le peuple de Panem poussa un cri horrifié. Le compte à rebours n'était pas terminé, que déjà un tribut mourrait. Une explosion qui faillit faire trébucher Feliks et Bella, situés de part et d'autre de Matthew, qui avait délibérément posé le pied en dehors de sa plaque, déclenchant l'explosion des mines antipersonnel. Personne ne s'y attendait, chacun avait peur, mais le geste désespéré du blond fut vite oublié, quand le gong annonçant le début des soixante-douzièmes Jeux de la Faim retentit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alooors. Avant que vous ne m'assassiniez, j'aimerais juste que vous jouiez les sponsors, mes amis. Oui les sponsors. Comment ? Il me faut vos trois favoris. En fait vous me donnez trois noms, les trois que vous voulez le plus voir, évidemment, plus un personnage est sollicité, plus il a de chances de survivre, logique non ? Enfin, sachez que certains ont déjà leur sort de scellé, mais vous pouvez toujours influencer, ce n'est pas le problème. Bref, à vos claviers !<strong>


	5. Le Bain de Sang

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

***S'en va sous la pluie de quolibets et d'objets randoms pour cause de retard* Bien, plus rien ? :D **

**Alors. Ouais j'suis late. Raison ? Bah j'avais commencé le chapitre sur mon pc portable, et il a rendu l'âme. Donc j'ai bossé sur des projets en attendant qu'il survive, et on m'a annoncé sa mort, donc j'ai tout recommencé le chapiiitre. /PAN/.**

**Ahm, niveau sponsors, donc, j'ai dû faire des choix stratégiques quant à la trame de base, et j'ai fait attention à vos votes quand même, en essayant de monter ceux qui ont eu le plus de sponsors pour qu'on les voit plus. Désolé par contre les amateurs de FrUK... *Kof*. J'ai un peu failé pour Arthur qui avait beaucoup de voix, mais il apparaîtra plus dans le prochain chapitre, je fais une coupe par journée, vu que la première est assez.. Lourde. **

**J'ai choisi de sortir du point de vue caméra, car c'est trop... Descriptif à mon goût. La première personne est plus judicieuse ici. Encore une fois, c'est au nombre de sponsors que j'ai choisi les personnages qui nous parlent. Que dire d'autre... Ah. Ouais. Les remerciements. J'en ai une montagne à faire. **

**Merci xNokiko, Kana Just Kana, erikadu19, Celaniel99 et M-Lily pour les prénoms de Vietnam (Anh), Hong Kong, Norvège, Danemark et Kugelmugel. Merci à tous pour vos reviews si gentilles qui donnent bien envie de continuer et je vous retrouve en bas pour la suite !**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>Les Jeux n'avaient pas encore commencé que déjà, on comptait un mort. Les caméras étaient toutes braquées sur la source de l'explosion, qui avait suscité un grand moment d'effroi dans tout le pays. Pendant ce temps, les tributs qui n'avaient pas été affectés par la mort bruyante de Matthew avaient déjà commencé à courir vers la Corne d'Abondance, Mettant plusieurs mètres dans la vue des plus choqués. Les caméras firent alors un tour de piste, montrer ce que faisaient les tributs encore vivants, histoire de ne pas louper de nouvelle mort.<p>

Des tributs étaient déjà en train de fuir dans la forêt, s'enfonçant entre les arbres, ceux-là n'eurent même pas quelques secondes d'antenne. Le bain de sang était plus intéressant. Les tributs de carrière, à savoir Ivan, Natalia, Ludwig et Gilbert, se disputaient déjà les plus précieux objets de la pile avec des tributs plus faibles. On pouvait voir Aleksander, non loin, ramasser quelques sacs, avant de tenter de se retourner, et faire face à Yao. L'autre, armé d'une petite hache qu'il venait manifestement de ramasser, lui asséna un coup dans le flan. Le souffle coupé, Aleksander tomba à terre, la tête la première dans la poussière. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de l'asiatique pour le faire tomber à son tour. Il saisit un des couteaux qu'il avait récupéré et se jeta sur son adversaire. Il n'hésita pas longtemps, montrant l'entrainement auquel avaient également droit les jeunes du District Quatre. Le couteau s'enfonça dans la gorge de Yao, vite, et bien. Le sang se mit immédiatement à couler à gros flots, et Aleksander récupéra la hache, ainsi que la lame, avant de courir comme un dératé en direction de la forêt.

Mei apparut alors à l'écran, tentant d'arracher à Natalia un sac de provision orange fluo. La blonde ne mit pas longtemps à enfoncer une de ses lames dans la poitrine de la fillette, qui lui cracha du sang à la figure. Peu pour impressionner la demoiselle qui se remit en quête de victime juste après, laissant le cadavre encore chaud tomber dans la poussière. De l'autre côté, Ludwig était aux prises avec Antonio. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée du garçon du District Neuf, et lança son épieu dans le dos d'Elizaveta, qui était en train d'assommer Gilbert avec une poêle à frire. Ivan, de son côté, s'amusait à écraser un Alfred bien mal en point. La caméra fit un gros plan, et on put l'entendre ricaner, avant d'enserrer le coup du blond à lunettes. Il ne se préoccupa pas du cadavre de la fillette du Onze projeté à côté de lui par une Natalia plutôt remontée, ni de Gilbert courant après la fille du Neuf qui passa devant lui. Il finit d'étouffer le dernier survivant du Dix et se releva, s'époussetant comme s'il était simplement tombé. Il s'avança alors vers Feliks, qui était caché derrière une caisse d'armes, mais dont les cheveux dépassaient. Il le saisit par les dits cheveux, et le jeta comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon contre la paroi de la Corne. Le sang coulait. Tâchait le sol de la clairière, qui n'était qu'une poussière humide de rouge. Maïwenn expira sous les coups de Natalia, et Lovino sous ceux de Ludwig. Sven fut rattrapé par Gilbert, qui le tenait par les tresses. Le gamin fit alors preuve d'intelligence et préféra couper ses cheveux à l'aide du coutelas qu'il avait ramassé, plutôt que de laisser le temps à l'autre de l'occire. De l'autre côté, Fai essayait de récupérer quelque chose sur le cadavre de Yao, inconscient du danger portant le nom de Francis qui s'avançait vers lui. Il fut projeté au sol par une masse blonde. La caméra s'intéressa à ce sauvetage soudain et étrange à ce stade de la compétition.

Arthur faisait maintenant face à Francis, alors que Fai profitait de la diversion pour fuir sans demander son reste. Les deux se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Francis, en réponse au froncement de sourcils d'Arthur.

« J'en étais sûr, mon cher, que t'essaierais de m'tuer de tes mains.

_ Je suis prévisible, n'est-il pas ?

_ Totalement. En garde, donc ?

_ Pas besoin. »

Sur ces mots, Arthur se jeta littéralement sur Francis, brandissant l'épée dont il avait fait l'acquisition en assassinant froidement Feliciano qui la serrait trop fort à son goût. L'épée déjà tachée de sang s'enfonça dans le flan de Francis, qui râla de douleur avant de répliquer avec son couteau. Il atteint Arthur dans la cuisse, mais l'autre le frappa dans la tempe de son poing. Etourdi, Francis ne vit pas l'épée fondre sur lui, mais il la sentit bien s'enfoncer dans la chair de son ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux et les leva vers Arthur. Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et s'écarta vivement, arrachant la lame du ventre de son adversaire. Francis tomba à genoux, Arthur s'enfuit en courant.

Le bain de sang touchait à sa fin, et on décida de montrer ce qu'il était advenu des autres tributs en vie. Tino avait réussi à se procurer un arc et des flèches avant qu'Ivan n'atteigne la Corne, et était en train de courir dans la forêt. Johan, derrière lui, avançait au même rythme, armé d'une hache plus grande que lui, qu'il n'avait aucun mal à soulever apparemment, et qu'il avait gagnée au prix de son petit doigt, coupé par Gilbert pendant l'affrontement. Aleksander avait atteint un champ de blé surplombé par les ruines de ce qui semblait être un château médiéval. Dans les ruines en question, Nataniel avait trouvé refuge, serrant contre lui le harpon de fortune qu'il s'était fabriqué avec un une pierre à l'air tranchante et un bâton assez solide. Sven avait détalé comme un lapin, n'ayant plus qu'une coupe au carré, descendant la pente de la forêt à toute vitesse pour atterrir devant un cours d'eau. En contrebas, près d'un pont de pierres anciennes, Fai fouillait le contenu du sac qu'il avait récupéré sur le cadavre de Yao. Arthur s'était réfugié sous un saule pleureur, essoufflé. Les carrières, eux, avaient envahi la clairière. Les Jeux étaient engagés, le canon comptant les morts commença à tonner.

Matthew. Un. Yao. Deux. Mei. Trois. Antonio. Quatre. Elizaveta. Cinq. Alfred. Six. Lili. Sept. Bella. Huit. Feliks. Neuf. Maïwenn. Dix. Lovino. Onze. Feliciano. Douze. Francis. Treize. Treize tributs avaient trouvé la mort ce jour-là. Les onze autres étaient répartis. La partie pouvait continuer.

* * *

><p>Plus rien d'intéressant à montrer, la diffusion était finie pour aujourd'hui, le lendemain, les évènements importants de la nuit seraient montrés au pays tout entier, petit résumé. L'équipe de nuit prenait le relais, et les habitants de Panem allaient se reposer après cette éreintante journée riche en émotions. Les treize cadavres étaient transférés à la morgue, ils rentreraient dans leur District, chacun, dans des caisses en bois.<p>

Dans le District Trois, on pleurait la mort de Mei, mais on gardait de l'espoir pour Fai. Dans le Cinq, on déplorait deux victimes. Dans le Six, les avis étaient partagés par cet affrontement que personne n'attendait. Dans le Huit, chacun apportait des fleurs à la famille Vargas. Dans le Neuf, on avait allumé des bougies. Dans le Dix, les mouchoirs étaient largement utilisés. Dans le Onze, on se cotisait pour le dernier gamin. Dans le Douze, on se taisait et on baissait la tête.

Mais ça grondait. Dans le Onze surtout. Ça finit par exploser, quelque part, dans la bicoque des Zwingli. Mais on fit gaffe, on ne voulait pas de représailles sur le petit Edelstein. Mais on ne se gêna pas, dans le District Huit, pour tout casser. C'en était trop, pour eux, et le feu aux poudres avait pris. Le Neuf se souleva, de même, et le Capitole décida de se concentrer sur les tributs survivants, essayant de tenir en haleine les districts correspondants, à savoir le Un, le Deux, le Trois, le Quatre, le Six, le Sept et le Onze.

* * *

><p>Je cours, à perdre haleine, Johan sur mes talons. Mon cœur tambourine encore dans ma poitrine. Le début des Jeux, c'était effrayant. Je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti, à attraper cet arc. C'était ma clé pour la survie, ça. Je bénis ce gamin à lunettes pour s'être jeté sur le grand du Un qui avait failli m'attraper à ce moment-là. Je sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, mais je lui dois une fière chandelle. Johan saigne, mais il veut pas qu'on s'arrête, pas tant qu'on aura pas un point d'eau. Je comprends, c'est logique, c'est le minimum. Je suis quand même soulagé qu'on soit en forêt. C'est mieux pour moi. Pour Johan aussi. C'est notre univers, la forêt. On évolue vite, même si je m'essouffle et que Johan a le pas de plus en plus lourd. Il va faire fuir les animaux à ce rythme.<p>

J'entends des clapotis. De l'eau. Des animaux peut-être. J'espère que ce ne sont pas des tributs. Je n'ai encore attaqué personne, et je n'ai pas franchement envie. Je me demande encore comment Berwald a pu survivre à ça. Je ne me donne pas une once de chance. Johan il pourrait s'en sortir, s'il me laissait regarder son doigt. Je descends un peu, le terrain est en pente. Derrière les branchages, ce que je vois me fait sourire. Un bassin. Pas très grand, on voit la rive opposée non loin, mais c'est toujours ça. Quelques roseaux, de la terre humide. On s'assoit par terre, lourdement. Et on souffle.

Johan jette enfin un œil à sa blessure. Je reprends mon souffle et farfouille dans le sac qu'il a réussi à prendre. J'ai vu l'arc, et j'ai pensé qu'à ça quand j'ai couru, j'ai pas pensé aux provisions ni rien. J'aurais bien envie de me foutre des claques, c'était pas le minimum vital, cet arc. J'ai été idiot, mais bon, on peut pas revenir en arrière. Je trouve quelques biscuits, une gourde, des fruits secs, un sac de couchage et des allumettes. Pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà ça. Johan est fier de sa trouvaille, mais je grimace, rien pour soigner son doigt. Je lui attrape la main et l'attire à moi pour mieux voir. Coupé net.

« T'as vu, c'est rien ! qu'il me dit

_ Rien ? Tu viens juste de perdre ton petit doigt, t'as pissé le sang sur plusieurs kilomètres et tu dis que c'est rien ? T'es con ou quoi ? Laisse-moi faire ! »

Je lui fous une taloche sur le crâne, qu'il reste tranquille bon dieu. Je remplis un peu la gourde et vide de l'eau sur son doigt pour nettoyer la plaie. Je suis pas doué en médecine ou quoi, je sais juste les gestes de premiers secours, l'abattage des arbres, ça fait des blessés des fois, alors on sait tout faire avec les coupures. Mais là. Je sais juste qu'il faut éviter l'infection. Alors je nettoie. J'ai rien pour cautériser. J'ose pas lui proposer de cramer le moignon pour que ça cicatrise plus vite. Alors j'arrache juste un bout de mon t-shirt pour lui faire un bandage de fortune, serré, bien serré. Comme je peux, quoi.

« Tu vois, on va s'en sortir, hein !

_ Mouais… J'dis quand même qu'on a eu du bol, là…

_ Mais non. On est pas des lopettes. Enfin, moi. Toi…

_ … Eh ! J'te permets pas !

_ Hahaha ! T'inquiète pas va, avec ça ils vont pas t'avoir. »

Il désigne mon arc. Il n'a pas tort. Je suis un très bon tireur, et je vise particulièrement bien, sans vouloir me vanter. C'est ce qui m'a valu un joli huit à l'entrainement. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire mieux si j'avais réussi à me calmer et pas trembler comme une feuille et rater la première cible. Il ne s'agit pas de trembler maintenant qu'on est dans l'arène. Pas de seconde chance, cette fois.

* * *

><p>Il m'a fait mal, ce mec, là, à me tirer les tresses. J'adore mes cheveux, mais là, entre vivre et mourir, le choix était vite fait. Je me sens comme Raiponce à avoir coupé ma chevelure comme ça. Ça me chatouille le coup. Ça tire encore sur mon crane, il y a pas été de main morte. Ça m'apprendra à avoir les cheveux longs. Mais je m'en fiche, ils auront pas le temps de repousser, vu que je vais crever ici. J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Lili, et je doute pas que mon sort sera le même. J'ai peu d'espoir de sortir vivant d'ici.<p>

Je cours, j'essaye de mettre de la distance entre moi et les carrières. Je sais pas où je vais et je m'en fiche. Tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer, c'est un couteau que la gonzesse du District Un a lancé vers moi. Celui qui m'a servi à couper mes cheveux à l'arrache. Je le garde à la main, on sait jamais. Je glisse dans les fourrés, et tombe sur les fesses avant de dégringoler un peu. Je roule dans la pente et atterris la face dans de la flotte. J'ai de la chance dans ma galère. De l'eau.

Je trempe ma main dans ce qui semble être un ruisseau assez bien alimenté en eau. Des petites pierres au fond, et j'aperçois quelques poissons. Bien. Si je trouve le moyen de les attraper ça me fera une ressource de nourriture. En attendant je bois à grandes goulées à même le ruisseau. Je ne me soucie de rien si ce n'est ce liquide frais dans ma gorge. Puis, une fois ma soif étanchée, je me redresse et fouille les plantes autour de moi. Certainement que je trouverai de quoi manger là-dedans. Sauf que je suis interrompu dans mes recherches par des bruits de pas.

Aussitôt, je me cache dans un fourré, paniqué à l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un carrière qui en voudrait à ma peau. De n'importe quel autre tribut d'ailleurs. Je suis le plus jeune et je sais que je ne fais pas le poids contre tous ceux qui restent. Une silhouette surgit d'entre les arbres. Un garçon. Le cheveu brun, l'air fatigué, comme moi. Il s'arrête devant le ruisseau et boit, comme moi. Il a l'air perdu et las, comme moi. Un tribut qui n'a rien d'un tueur, à première vue. Mais je reste prudent. Il a un sac dans les mains, il a récupéré quelque chose. Mais il a aussi du sang sur les mains, alors je reste loin. Il aurait tué pour l'avoir, ou est-ce de la légitime défense. Il farfouille dedans. Il est plein de nourriture, d'après ce que je peux voir, et je me surprends à saliver.

« Eh. Toi là-bas. J't'ai genre, vu. »

Je sursaute. J'ai pas été assez discret, il m'a repéré. Que dois-je faire ? Fuir, ou m'approcher. Je le regarde mieux, il a pas l'air armé. Mais j'ai peur. Alors j'empoigne mon couteau et je m'approche de lui, la lame en avant, essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant. Il me regarde, l'air totalement blasé. Comme s'il en avait rien à foutre que j'essaye de l'attaquer. Je suis vexé, je suis même pas un peu inquiétant. Ça craint.

« Baisse ton arme, genre, j'vais rien te faire, j'suis pas armé.

_ … Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

_ Regarde, tout ce que j'ai genre choppé c'est ce sac et du fil électrique. Rien de plus. Baisse ton couteau. J'vais pas genre attaquer un môme.

_ Hm. »

Je consentis à ranger mon couteau et le glissais dans ma ceinture. Il m'invite à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Avec ses mains toutes rouges là. Je reste à un bon mètre de distance, quand même. Il me détaille un instant, et je lui rends son regard insistant. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, perturbé par ce poids en moins de mes cheveux coupés. Il me tend un biscuit, je prends ça comme une demande d'alliance, et l'accepte aussitôt. Je le grignote doucement, la faim me tiraille pas encore l'estomac, mais qui sait quand j'aurais de nouveau de quoi me nourrir ?

« Alors, genre, c'quoi ton nom ?

_ Sven. Toi ?

_ Fai. T'es genre, tout petit.

_ Oui. J'ai douze ans.

_ … Ah ouais. P'tain.

_ Pourquoi t'as du sang sur les mains ?

_ J'devrais plutôt te demander pourquoi genre, t'en as pas. Bref. J'ai chopé ça sur un cadavre. fit-il en désignant le sac

_ … Oh. Tu as tué, donc.

_ Nan. C'est genre, un blond là, un carrière du Quatre, qui l'a tué. »

J'hausse un sourcil. Un des carrières du Quatre… Ah oui. Les frères là. Faut dire qu'ils ont été doués pour choisir cette année, des gamins, comme moi, des paires de frères. La différence entre les carrières du Quatre et ceux du Deux, c'est que ceux du Deux, ils étaient volontaires, si j'ai bien compris. Ils sont tarés. Le petit du Quatre, il a des cheveux comme moi, et il m'a aidé à faire un hameçon à l'Entrainement, il est peut-être pas si méchant, si ? Mais c'est peut-être une couverture pour avoir l'air gentil, alors je me méfierai, puisqu'ils savent tuer, apparemment.

« Ah. C'était… Qui ? J'veux dire… Le mort ?

_ C'était pas la gonzesse de ton district, si c'est ça la question. Ni celle du mien.

_ … T'as l'air de t'en foutre.

_ De Mei ? Un peu. J'la connais pas. Yao, par contre, c'tait genre, mon frère.

_ … Ton frère ? Mais… Il… Etait pas du Douze, lui ?

_ Si. Il a été banni pour avoir genre tapé sur Kiku Honda parce qu'il avait tué Anha à ses Jeux. L'était pas content. Ils l'ont puni comme ça, j'pense.

_ … Tu crois qu'ils punissent beaucoup de gens ici ?

_ J'en sais rien, mais genre, j'crois qu'on est filmés, alors on ferait mieux de pas causer d'ça. »

Je regarde vers les arbres, ils doivent sûrement être truffés de caméras, et je me tais. Je comprends qu'il essaye de m'inciter à la discrétion. Les propos anti Capitole peuvent nous valoir le pire ici, et il a pas l'air d'avoir abandonné tout espoir, au contraire de moi. Je me mets alors à dessiner, dans la boue, vite. Je dessine des bonhommes bâtons, avec des numéros sur la tête. Vingt-quatre bonhommes. Il me regarde, interloqué. Mais je continue. Je fais une croix sur un bonhomme avec le numéro onze, et sur un avec le numéro douze, et lève la tête.

« Bon... T'as vu d'autres morts toi ?

_ Hm. Y'a genre, la nana du Douze, aussi. Puis un des mecs du Six, aussi.

_ Okay. J'ai vu aussi celle du Cinq.

_ Mais pourquoi tu…

_ Chht. »

Je barre les morts d'un revers de doigt. Puis je mets une astérisque à côté de la tête de Yao. Puis à côté de celle de Lili. Son frère est un membre actif de la cellule de résistance du District Onze, de même pour le mien, de frère. Vash et Roderich sont connus pour avoir pas mal d'accrochages avec les Pacificateurs, donc je m'auto affuble d'une astérisque. Je regarde Fai. Frère d'une morte dans les Jeux et d'un mauvais élément, je lui en mets une aussi. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, et ça me rassurait plus ou moins, car un technicien derrière la caméra serait bien en mal de piger aussi. Je réfléchis. Les carrières, fallait pas pousser, ils étaient tous volontaires. Ceux du Quatre, je leur mets un point d'interrogation. Le Cinq et le Six, je sais pas, donc je laisse en blanc, ou marron pour le coup. Le Sept, Fai me désigne le plus petit bonhomme. Il a compris. J'hausse un sourcil, il hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il est sûr de lui. Je lui mets une astérisque. Le Huit, des jumeaux, obligé, je leur mets une astérisque, c'est pas possible autrement, y'a anguille sous roche. Le Neuf et le Dix ? Je sais pas. Je sais que y'a un volontaire dans le Dix, et que l'autre s'est suicidé, donc bon. Mon récapitulatif est fait. Y'en a vraisemblablement une dizaine dans ces Jeux, qui sont pas là par hasard.

La nuit commence à tomber. L'hymne retentit. Les visages des morts sont affichés dans le ciel. Je barre les sept tributs morts qu'il nous manquait dans le compte. Six carrières face à cinq autres, le gagnant viendrait certainement d'un des premiers districts, cette année. Je conseille à Fai de grimper dans les arbres pour dormir, mais il préfère se planquer dans un coin du pont. Je me perche quand même. Je dormirai bien mieux en haut, en regardant les étoiles que j'estime être les mêmes qu'à la maison.

* * *

><p>Je souffle, je serre contre moi le bâton que j'ai ramassé. Arme de merde, mais harpon de fortune, et comme je sais me servir surtout de ça, je vais pas m'en plaindre. J'espère qu'Aleks saura me retrouver. Il m'a dit ce matin, très tôt, avant qu'on vienne nous chercher, qu'il fallait que je me cache. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais maintenant je suis tout seul, planqué dans ces ruines, pas rassuré le moins du monde et je l'attends. J'espère juste qu'il sait de quel côté je suis parti. J'ai fait bien attention à aller toujours tout droit, mais quand j'ai vu ces ruines, c'était l'idéal. Un champ de blé à perte de vue et ça. Le choix est vite fait, et j'espère qu'Aleks fera le même. Par contre ça serait bien si les carrières ne venaient pas par-là, hein.<p>

J'ai beau savoir me battre convenablement, je sais que je ne fais pas le poids, et Aleks le sait aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait qu'on reste ensemble, mais il voulait aussi ramasser de quoi survivre. Survivre. Ouais. Enfin. J'ai pas envie de survivre sans lui, moi. C'est mon grand frère, et, bah, logique, non, que je veuille pas sa mort ? J'suis pas comme ces tarés du Deux là… Je comprendrais jamais comment on peut vouloir participer à ça. Et apparemment j'aurais pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus. J'entends des pas. Je resserre ma prise sur mon simili harpon et je tends l'oreille, essayant de me faire le plus silencieux possible. Comme si je pêchais. Silence. Que même les poissons t'oublient. Les pas se rapprochent, c'est quelqu'un qui avance difficilement. Ce quelqu'un est maintenant juste à côté de moi. Je me mords la joue, j'ai peur. Et mon cœur s'emballe. Je souffle quand j'entends une voix gutturale m'appeler.

« P'tit frère. »

Je lève la tête et regarde Aleksander. Il porte plusieurs sacs. Il a l'air exténué. Et blessé, vu qu'il titube et s'assied lourdement à côté de moi. A la lueur du crépuscule, je remarque la tache sombre sur le côté de son t-shirt. Il est bien blessé. Je déglutis. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir laissé en arrière, en danger. Alors je m'approche, et je lui arrache les sacs et les armes avant de le forcer à s'allonger sur le côté droit, que je regarde l'entaille qu'il a sur la gauche. Assez profonde, mais pas inquiétante au possible. Je farfouille dans les sacs pendant qu'il souffle. Je trouve par miracle une trousse de premier soins, il a dû batailler dur pour avoir tout ça, et je m'en veux encore plus. Je m'occupe de nettoyer sa blessure et de faire le nécessaire avec ce que j'ai. Inexpressif, Aleksander me regarde faire. Je sais qu'il a confiance en moi, et j'ai assez de patience pour pas paniquer face à du sang.

Il se redresse une fois que j'ai terminé, et fait l'inventaire de ce qu'il a ramassé. Trois sacs avec des provisions, la trousse de soins, une corde, des lampes torches, des lunettes de nuit, des allumettes et de quoi se couvrir. Jolie pêche si on ajoute la petite hache et le couteau acéré qu'il a récupérés. Je lui offre un pauvre sourire, il survivrait bien, sans moi.

« Pff. J'suis qu'un poids mort… dis-je

_ Recommence pas, Nat. T'es mon frère.

_ Ouais mais si j'étais pas là t'aurais plus de chances.

_ Certes mais si t'étais pas là je prendrais quand même ces risques.

_ … Je sais. »

Cette conversation, on l'a eue une bonne dizaine de fois avant les Jeux. Et on l'aura encore jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous meure. Et j'ai dans l'idée que je serais le premier. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me cache derrière lui, et il le sait. Mais il essaiera quand même. Deux têtes de mule. L'hymne nous coupe dans notre simili dispute, et on lève la tête en chœur pour regarder qui est mort. Je compte. Les treize morts annoncés par le canon. Pas un de plus que j'aurais pas entendu. Aleksander soupire. Il aime pas les Jeux. On est entrainés depuis tout petits à y participer, mais nos parents sont pas très pour. Pas du tout, même. Mais ils sont discrets, parce qu'on a pas encore dix-huit ans. Allez dire ça à ma sœur qui part tous les soirs braconner dans les rivières. J'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir, elle était pas là à la Moisson. Elle a dix-neuf ans cette année, et elle a pas voulu venir voir, elle voulait profiter que les Pacificateurs soient occupés pour chiper de quoi faire un festin pour fêter notre survie à la Moisson. Sauf que pas de bol, ils ont dû le faire à trois, ce festin.

La nuit tombe doucement, le froid se fait sentir. On mange quelques pommes, hors de question de faire un feu pour signaler que quelqu'un est dans les ruines, c'est déjà assez clair comme cachette. Aleksander déroule le sac de couchage et je me glisse dedans avec lui avant de rouler une couverture sous nos têtes. S'il fait trop froid, on n'aura qu'à la déplier. C'est au son de la respiration de mon frère que je trouve le sommeil, pelotonné comme quand j'avais cinq ans. J'oublie un instant où je suis, mais on aura tôt fait de me le rappeler.

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours là ? 8D Bien. <strong>

**Alors, là vous vous demandez ce que je peux vous demander encore à ce stade de la compétition. C'est pas compliqué. Il me faut juste votre favori (parmi les vivant of course) et votre mentor favori également. Pas nécessairement un couple tribut-mentor, hein, ça peut aussi être un mentor d'un district où tout le monde est mort. Bref, deux noms. Un des onze tributs, un des douze mentors /o/**

**J'en dis pas plus et je vous dit à bientôt ~**

**Oh. Et. THE GAME. /o**


	6. L'Arène

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**EH. Un mois pile entre deux chaps c'est pas beau ? 8D *Fuit***

**Ahem. Bon. Sur le dernier chap j'ai du avoir une déconnexion temporelle dans ma tête, vu que j'ai fait répéter des trucs, notamment dans le dialogue entre Fai et Sven, je m'en excuse, c'est corrigé ytout, j'aurais dû mieux me relire 8I.**

**Je vais décevoir plein de gens, me prendre des tomates et tout, mais pcht. Et oui, je sais, l'action va vite, trop vite, mais c'est pour plus de cohérence avec les actions hors caméra. Cette fois, pas de point de vue interne, des caméras, qui vous cachent des choses hoho. Et j'parie vous allez pas trouver ! /brique**

**Mais on aura à nouveau du point de vue interne, au prochain, avouez ça vous manque. J'essaie de pas donner trop d'infos mais je sens qu'on capte direct ce qu'il se passe jgrietjrgirj'aimepasça. **

**Merci Kana Just Kana, erikadu19, Celaniel99 et M-Lily pour les prénoms de Hong Kong, Norvège, Danemark et Kugelmugel. Merci aussi à SwordandCross pour son OC Svalbard utilisé ici (Freyja), et pour les coups de pieds au cul qu'elle m'a foutu et les "OMG T'AS FAIT UN FAIL" qu'elle m'a indiqués. Comme d'hab Hunger Games c'est pas à moi, Hetalia non plus, les OCs pas à moi non plus ~ En bas les indications comme d'haaab.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Chut. Arrête d'appuyer là-dessus, tu veux ?<p>

_ C'pas ma faute, ça pique.

_ Plus tu grattes, plus ça gratte.

_ Merci ô grand seigneur. Passe moi l'PQ j'dois y aller.

_ Gaffe à ton postérieur. »

Vash attrapa le rouleau que Roderich lui lançait, et sorti en silence de la tente, camouflée sous une épaisse couche de feuilles et autres branchages. C'était une cachette un peu foireuse, mais depuis les hovercrafts, du vert restait du vert. Roderich soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Déjà dix heures qu'ils avaient réussi à fuir le Onze, à travers la percée faite dans le mur par les émeutes. Déjà dix heures et il était de plus en plus inquiet. L'inconvénient de la fuite, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre les Jeux. Pas qu'il soit fan du programme, non non, mais Sven était encore en vie, il était encore là, il se battait encore pour sa survie. Sauf qu'il fallait respecter la mission. Et la leur était d'arriver entiers aux portes du Treize. A ce stade de la compétition, Sven et Lili étaient censés être morts, personne n'espérait que le petit à tresses s'en sorte en un seul morceau, et la surprise fut grande à la fin du bain de sang. Pas que ça déplaise à Roderich, mais du coup, il avait plus peur de fuir qu'avant.

« Te ronge pas les ongles princesse, tu vas foirer ta manucure.

_ Tais-toi.

_ Ah ah. Tu penses au gamin, hein ?

_ Evidemment, tu ferais pareil.

_ Ou pas. Ou si. J'sais pas. Lili est morte de toute façon. Je l'ai accepté maintenant. J'la vengerai.

_ Mhm. Et bah c'est pas le cas de Sven.

_ … Pff. C'est tout comme. Tu crois qu'il a la moindre chance ?

_ Tu pensais que Raivis en avait une ?

_ … Pas faux. Bon. Ecoute, on verra quand on sera dans le Treize. Y'a pas trente-six solution, soit il est mort et là j't'apprends à tirer pour buter les fils de salauds qui ont fait ça. Soit il est vivant et tu restes sagement en bas pendant qu'on va le chercher par la peau du cul. Compris ?

_ … Oui. »

Vash lui tapota brièvement l'épaule, puis il se glissa dans son sac de couchage, se roulant en boule, tout habillé. Pour lui, la discussion était terminée. Roderich soupira de nouveau avant de se déchausser et de se mettre au lit à son tour. Il eut quand même du mal à s'endormir. A choisir il préfèrerait l'avoir vivant, son cher petit frère.

* * *

><p>Le soleil pointa dans l'arène, et aucun coup de canon n'était venu perturber le sommeil des tributs. Le résumé de la nuit fut donc plutôt court. Des tributs dormant un peu partout dans l'arène, un des carrières avait décidé de fausser compagnie aux autres et s'aventurait dans la forêt au petit matin, peu avant que le soleil ne se lève. Pas de batailles, juste des adolescents endormis. Pas cool pour le public en fait. Mais on prédisait que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer. Les tributs commençaient à bouger.<p>

Gilbert courait à petites foulées, soulevant derrière lui de la poussière et quelques feuilles. D'un pas lourd, il faisait allègrement fuir tout gibier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin de chasser, lui, puisqu'une montagne de provisions l'attendait au campement des carrières. Armé simplement d'un épieu au cas où, l'albinos continuait sa course. On ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il faisait, mais on voyait clairement qu'il faisait le tour de la clairière de la Corne. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Une trace rouge sur un arbre attira son attention. Il s'arrêta devant, l'examinant avec attention. A hauteur de main, de hanche même. Comme si quelqu'un de blessé s'était appuyé contre, ou qu'on y avait mis une main tachée de sang. Il réfléchit un instant devant cette marque. Elle s'estompait vers la droite. Il leva alors les yeux dans cette direction. Le terrain grimpait en pente douce, et la forêt s'arrêtait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Le blessé en question s'était certainement réfugié dans les champs au-delà. Les ruines qu'il avait pu voir de loin. Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait. Sourire qui se figea presque instantanément, alors qu'une lame s'enfonçait dans la chair de son ventre.

« Whoh… T'es discrète pour une grosse vache.

_ Grosse vache mais j'me laisse pas avoir aussi facilement.

_Tu romps l'alliance dès le début, t'es conne ou bien ?

_ On peut bien se passer d'un carrière sur six.

_ Sur six ? Les deux mioches du Quatre vous rejoindront pas.

_ Ca c'est mon problème. T'étais parti faire quoi, nous fausser compagnie ? Nous tuer dans notre sommeil ?

_ Pas mon genre. J'essayais de deviner de quel côté le Sept avait fuit.

_ Hm-hm. Et à ton avis ? Il est parti où, le Sept ?

_ Comme si j'allais te le dire.

_ T'as quoi à perdre ? A la seconde où j'enlève mon couteau t'es foutu.

_ Juste pour t'emmerder. »

Crachant de dépit, Natalia arracha la lame du ventre de l'albinos, qui tomba à genoux, alors qu'un flot de sang s'échappait de la plaie béante. Ricanant, Gilbert porta la main à sa blessure et jeta un regard à la blonde, qui s'appliquait à nettoyer sa lame. L'albinos se mit alors à faire le truc le plus idiot possible, il s'en fichait, de toute façon, il était mort : il appela son frère à grands cris. A quelques mètres à peine du camp des carrières, il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux deux autres pour découvrir la scène avant même qu'un hovercraft ne vienne le récupérer. Natalia le fit taire d'un coup de poing, déclenchant l'hilarité de Gilbert.

« Tout ça pour rien, chérie. Pas sûr que mon frère apprécie.

_ Tu crois que je vais le laisser croire que c'est moi ?

_ Qui d'autre manie le couteau comme toi hein ?

_ Y'en a qui savent lancer des épieux. »

Sur ces mots, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule de Gilbert, le jetant à terre sur le dos. Elle se saisit de l'épieu tombé au sol et l'enfonça profondément dans la plaie déjà ouverte, cachant sa nature et arrachant un dernier hoquet de surprise à l'albinos. Le martèlement des pas des deux autres l'alerta, elle ne pouvait pas fuir assez vite, alors elle s'effondra au sol et fit mine de s'être tordu la cheville dans la bataille qui avait soi-disant tué Gilbert.

« Natalia ! Gilbert ! Qu'est-ce que… s'écria Ludwig en arrivant à leur hauteur

_ Vite ! Ils sont partis par là ! geint Natalia, pointant une direction au hasard sur sa gauche

_ J'y vais. »

Ivan se mit à courir dans la direction qu'indiquait Natalia, à la poursuite d'ennemis qu'il ne verrait jamais. Ludwig s'agenouilla aux côtés de son frère, à jamais figé dans une expression de surprise, celle de celui qui ne s'attendait pas à se prendre un épieu dans le ventre. Le blond arracha l'arme et la soupesa. Il fronça un sourcil. Il se tourna vers Natalia.

« T'as vu c'était qui ?

_ C'tait celui du Quatre.

_ Du Quatre ? Lequel ?

_ Le grand je crois. Le p'tit se cachait derrière. Gilbert les a débusqués pendant son tour de garde.

_ Et toi tu fous quoi là ?

_ Besoins naturels. Je les ai entendus se battre et Gilbert m'a poussée quand il a lancé l'épieu. »

Ludwig fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'afficher l'air de celui qui va le faire payer à ces salauds du District Quatre. Mais. Il y avait deux choses qui clochaient. De un. Où était passée l'arme de Gilbert, si cet épieu avait été lancé par le Quatre. De deux. Depuis quand son frère se mettait en danger pour une nana, même pas baisable en plus ?

* * *

><p>« Bien joué connasse. Maintenant ils vont s'attaquer à ceux du Quatre et roule !<p>

_ C'pas bon.

_ Quoi c'est pas bon ? Si les carrières s'entretuent c'est mieux pour nous non ?

_ Faut pas qu'ils tuent les deux.

_ Les deux ? Quoi, on en a pas besoin, si ? J'préfèrerai qu'ils touchent pas à mon frère ou à ton copain tu vois.

_ Qu'ils n'touchent pas non plus. Mais 'faut un des tributs du Quatre en vie pour qu'not' plan marche. Elle aimerait bien qu'on garde les deux, mais là, c'mal parti.

_ Elle a qu'à aller se faire voir.

_ Sans elle on a pas l'soutien du Quatre.

_ On l'aura de toute manière, ils sont déjà révoltés que des frangins soient envoyés là dedans !

_ C'serait plus efficace s'ils en venaient à devoir s'entretuer. Mais c'sa condition. Ils nous écoutent qu'si on en ramène au moins un.

_ L'est chiante.

_ C'leur sœur. A sa place t'ferais pareil.

_ Non. Moi j'irais leur casser la gueule.

_ Comme t'vas le faire dans pas long, c'ça ?

_ Exactement. »

Soren réajusta son arme sur son épaule et tira dans la cible. Planqués depuis le début des Jeux dans le bunker du Sept, les rebelles avaient finalement réussi à détourner un hovercraft des Pacificateurs, moyennant monnaie, roulements de muscles et coups de poing dans la gueule. En attendant de devoir passer à l'action, ils s'entrainaient, passaient le temps comme ils pouvaient. Seuls Berwald et Soren regardaient les Jeux sur le téléviseur en noir et blanc un peu cabossé. Ils espéraient bien que tout se déroule selon leur plan, mais là, l'intervention de la fille du Un risquait de compromettre la survie des deux gamins qu'ils devaient préserver. Si Berwald le pouvait, bien sûr, il les sortirait tous de là. Mais ils avaient des priorités. Les gamins du Quatre. Le petit du Onze. Et bien sûr, Tino et Johan. Le gamin du Trois ? Il pourrait être utile, mais sans plus, ça bougeait assez, vu comment ils crevaient de faim, dans le Trois. Alors qu'il ait une mort bien impressionnante, pour attiser les foules un peu pl. De même pour celui du Six.

A vrai dire, il avait été étonné d'avoir été contacté par la cellule de rébellion du Quatre. Déjà, il ne savait pas qu'il y en avait une. Mais Freyja Eriksen avait réussi à lui montrer un autre aspect des écoles d'entraînement des tributs de carrière. Ils les entrainaient, en faisaient des machines à tuer. Mais pas à tuer des gamins, non. Des Pacificateurs, plutôt. Intelligent, même si c'était prévisible. Manifestement, le Capitole n'y aurait pas pensé. Ou peut-être que si. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi les deux petits frères de Freyja étaient miraculeusement balancés dans l'arène. A défaut de faire peur à la jeune femme, ça l'avait fait remuer. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Vash, le responsable de la troupe du Onze qu'il avait eu au téléphone, avait déclaré haut et fort que cette soixante-deuxième édition des Jeux de la Faim serait la dernière.

« On fait quoi, alors ? J'ai Héraklès au téléphone là, il attend.

_ Dévie l'argent. Dis-lui d'en garder un max au cas où Tino et Johan s'raient en danger. »

L'agent hocha la tête et donna quelques indications au mentor du Quatre. Berwald croisa les doigts, espérant qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtise en déviant l'argent des sponsors sur un autre District, au nez et à la barbe des autorités. Heureusement qu'Héraklès était du genre à ne pas poser de questions indiscrètes. S'il n'était pas dans la confidence, il était évident qu'il y avait anguille sous roche quand un mentor filait l'argent à d'autres tributs que ses protégés. Il regretta son geste, quand, le lendemain, la carte de l'arène montra qu'un point frappé du chiffre six s'approchait des deux points immobiles affublés d'un sept.

* * *

><p>Un craquement de brindille le fit sursauter et le réveilla. Fai se redressa brusquement, manquant de se prendre le bas du pont sur la tête, les poings levés, prêt à se défendre bec et ongles. Mais Sven le fit baisser sa garde en lui tendant une poignée de fruits à l'air appétissants. Le ventre de Fai gronda, et il se rassit correctement, interrogeant le petit du regard. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en fruits et autres baies, et avait plutôt peur de se faire rouler par le gamin. Comprenant qu'il y avait encore du chemin pour une confiance mutuelle complète, Sven enfourna quelques fruits dans sa bouche et les mâcha allègrement, signifiant bien qu'ils étaient inoffensifs. Rassuré, Fai en prit à son tour. Au bout de deux jours, il était toujours aussi méfiant, mais ça confortait Sven dans son choix d'allié.<p>

« Alors. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, à part essayer de genre, éviter de se faire tuer, comme hier quoi.

_ On va pas rester comme ça. Sinon les carrières vont nous trouver.

_ T'as envie de, genre, te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

_ Non. J'veux faire durer le jeu.

_ Comment ça ?

_ En trouvant quelqu'un à qui s'allier. »

Fai fronça les sourcils. Les alliances en binôme, en trio même, ça se voyait souvent, mais ça tenait pas longtemps. Qu'avait-il en tête, ce petit ? Il connaissait pas mal de choses, sur les rebelles. Il était vif et comprenait que les Jeux n'étaient pas simplement faits pour divertir le Capitole, mais aussi pour foutre un coup de pied au cul à ceux qui défiaient l'autorité. L'asiatique esquissa un sourire malicieux. Sven avait de la suite dans les idées. Il ne pouvait évidemment rien en dire à Fai, vu qu'ils étaient filmés et qu'il y aurait des représailles, alors il suivit l'idée du petit.

« Tu penses à qui ?

_ Ceux du Quatre. P'tete que j'pourrais attendrir le grand.

_ Parce que genre, tu ressembles un peu à l'autre ?

_ Ouais.

_ Mhm nan. Si tu veux attendrir, essaie genre, le Sept.

_ Le petit ?

_ Oui, celui qui a prit la place d'un petit bout comme toi.

_ Oh. Pas bête. »

Sven sourit. Son allié n'était pas si bête. Avoir des carrières de son côté aurait été un avantage, mais ceux du Sept étaient aussi assez forts. Y'avait plus qu'à espérer que le grand dadais soit aussi avec son camarade de district, et ils avaient une bonne équipe pour tenir tête aux autres. Tout du moins, il espérait. Il accrocha à sa ceinture le couteau qu'il avait ramassé, laissant Fai rassembler les quelques affaires qu'il avait dans son sac à dos. Les deux s'éloignèrent alors de leur cachette, discutant sur le chemin des possibles endroits où pourraient se trouver les deux du Sept.

Fai pensait qu'ils devraient suivre le ruisseau. N'importe qui resterait à proximité de l'eau. Mais Sven avait un doute. Le n'importe qui inclut aussi des gens qu'ils n'aimeraient pas forcément rencontrer. Alors les deux restèrent à quelques mètres du cours d'eau, évoluant plus ou moins difficilement dans la pente, essayant d'observer l'autre rive du même coup. Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures comme ça. S'ils échangeaient des paroles au début, là, ils n'ouvraient plus la bouche, seulement pour souffler. Si Sven avait l'habitude d'être actif tout le jour, Fai lui passait son temps entre quatre murs à fabriquer des appareils électroniques. Ils finirent par entendre un cri aigu, le sifflement d'une flèche et Sven se baissa aussitôt, manquant de peu de se faire embrocher le bras. Il arracha la flèche qui s'était du coup fichée dans l'arbre et les deux accoururent près de la source du cri.

Ils découvrirent alors un véritable massacre. Arthur, le tribut du Six qui avait sauvé Fai la veille en était aux prises avec Tino, qui se défendait comme il pouvait de son arc, expliquant la flèche perdue. En contre bas, à moitié dans le ruisseau, gisait le corps en bien mauvais état de l'autre tribut du Sept, Johan, qui saignait tant et si bien que le petit cours d'eau s'en retrouvait rougit. L'épée d'Arthur enfoncée dans le bras, Tino essayait de le repousser avec la hampe de son arc, dans l'idée de ne pas se laisser faire. Mais il était évident qu'il ferait pas le poids. Sven voyait là partir son espoir d'alliance et de survie quand le canon retentit pour annoncer à toute l'arène la mort d'un nouveau tribut. Manifestement, le Six les avait eus par surprise. Pétrifié d'horreur, Sven ne réagit pas quand Fai saisit son couteau et sauta sur le dos d'Arthur, n'hésitant pas plus de trois secondes avant de l'enfoncer dans la gorge du blond.

Poussant un cri de surprise étouffé par la lame, Arthur se redressa, portant les mains à sa gorge. Dans l'idée d'enlever le poids de son dos, il essaya de desserrer la prise de Fai, mais fut achevé par une seconde lame venue frapper son crâne : celle de sa propre épée, retournée contre lui par un Tino ruisselant de sang et tremblant de peur, et peut-être, de colère.

Fai se releva, lâchant le corps inerte d'Arthur qui s'effondra au sol. Tino s'assit doucement, jaugeant Fai du regard. Sa main glissa naturellement vers son arc, mais s'arrêta quand Sven surgit de derrière un arbre pour se mettre entre les deux. Tino écarquilla les yeux, manifestement surpris de voir le petiot en terrain dégagé, et de le voir protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Fai l'écarta d'un geste, mais le regard du petit ne lâcha pas celui de Tino.

« Pourquoi ? demanda simplement celui-ci

_ Parce que si t'en as déjà sauvé un, tu peux genre, faire pareil pour celui-là. répliqua Fai en pointant Sven, jouant sur les sentiments du blond

_ Tch. T'as vu ce qu'il s'est passé par ma faute ? J'ai pas été foutu capable de lui tirer dans la tronche.

_ Il s'est passé quoi ?

_ J'étais parti chasser. Johan voulait qu'on reste à deux mais il est pas capable de rester silencieux, il faut toujours qu'il la ramène. Alors je lui ai dit d'essayer de chopper des poissons pendant que je chassais le gibier. Puis j'ai entendu un plouf, des bruits de lutte. J'ai pas trouvé ça normal et j'suis redescendu par là. Ils étaient en train de se battre. Johan avait un trou béant à la place du ventre, j'ai pas réussi à réagir à temps, l'autre m'a sauté dessus… Et vous êtes arrivés. J'serais mort. J'pense. Sinon.

_ Donc c'pas ta faute, genre.

_ Si. J'aurais du rester avec.

_ Avec des si personne serait là. Viens. On va soigner ton bras, tu pisses, genre, le sang.

_ Qui me dit que j'dois vous faire confiance ?

_ Le couteau, c'pas à moi, puis le p'tit, tu l'maitrises facile, non ? » fit Fai en lançant le couteau à Sven, et en rendant sa flèche à Tino

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foutes avec aussi peu ? J'peux juste leur envoyer du pain avec ça !<p>

_ C'est pas ma faute écoute, les sponsors préfèrent les p'tiots.

_ Ces petits merdeux juste bons à coller les larmes aux yeux des ultra sensibles… Rah ils m'énervent. T'es pas mieux loti toi ?

_ J'en avais plus quand y'avait du challenge entre les deux, là. Mais maintenant que Gilbert est mort, les gens qui avaient parié sur lui s'en désintéressent et parient sur ta gonzesse.

_ Ca fait pas grand-chose quand même. Et ce mioche du Trois, il est capable de tuer lui ?! Bordel…

_ Apparemment oui. Ils sont tous capables quand il le faut.

_ Ouais bah, j'espère qu'ils vont nous débarrasser des deux du Quatre là, ils ont trop de paris, j'suis sûr.

_ Oh c'est pas certain, tiens, y'a Héraklès là-bas, on pourrait lui demander. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sadiq tourna la tête, pour apercevoir le mentor du Quatre, Héraklès, qui avançait de son pas de tortue vers la salle de lancement des cadeaux pour les tributs. Un papier dans la main, il avait manifestement l'autorisation d'envoyer un truc. Sadiq l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua au mur, récoltant pour unique réaction un « outch » marmonné. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient manifestement pas s'encadrer. Ca amusait bien Alejandro, qui suivait ça en retrait, les mains dans les poches.

« Alors ? T'as assez de fric pour filer un truc aux gamins ? Ils ont tant de sponsors que ça les frangins du Quatre hein ?

_ Apparemment…

_ Ca m'étonnerait. La dernière fois que j'ai consulté les panneaux, y'avait que le grand qui en avait. Le p'tit il en avait deux à peine. Explique comment en trois heures ils ont de quoi s'offrir un… Fait voir ton papier là.

_ Non… »

Sadiq le lui arracha de force, avant de le lire et d'écarquiller les yeux.

« D'où tu leur envoies ça ? T'es pas sérieux ? T'as rien de mieux ? T'es con ou bien ?

_ Je… sais ce que je fais.

_ Mouais. Ca m'arrange. Les miens auront plus de chance. Mais ça m'dit pas d'où tu sors le fric.

_ De ton cul…

_ C'est ça. Et dis-moi… Tu saurais pas où qu'ils sont passés, Berwald, Raivis, Kiril et Zuzana ? Ca fait depuis le début des Jeux que je les ai pas vus… J'aurais pensé que Berwie voudrait filer un coup d'pouce à sa tafiole blonde. Et Fabri tu sais pourquoi il s'est fait embarquer hier ?

_ Si je le savais… Je le dirais pas… »

Sur ces mots, Héraklès le poussa doucement, mais fermement, signifiant que la conversation s'arrêtait là. Il entra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait pas nécessairement besoin que tout le monde sache ce qu'il avait l'intention de mettre dans la boite du parachute.

* * *

><p>La nuit était de nouveau tombée sur l'arène. Les Jeux étaient relativement rapides. C'était pas tout à fait bon pour l'audience que les tributs meurent aussi vite. Trois morts en deux jours. Les Juges n'allaient pas intervenir avant un moment. Les rebondissements étaient suffisamment intéressants, mais ça ne faisait pas l'affaire de tout le monde. De personne même. Il fallait gagner du temps. Et ça, Fai l'avait compris. Sven en savait plus qu'il ne le montrait, et l'asiatique tenait à être dans la confidence, quitte à dire à Tino de quoi il retournait. Il profita alors de l'hymne pour glisser quelques mots dans l'oreille de Sven. Le petit lui répondit presque aussitôt, provoquant un froncement de sourcils. Incrédule, Fai lui reposa une question, l'autre hocha simplement la tête. L'hymne s'acheva sans qu'on puisse entendre la moindre bribe de leur conversation. Tino leur offrit son sac de couchage, les petits d'abord, et se posta pour monter la garde. Il avait tenté de se débarbouiller, mais le sang collait à ses cheveux, et sous ses ongles. Il gratta, s'occupant les mains.<p>

La nuit fut calme, Aleksander montait la garde dans les ruines du château. Ils n'avaient pas eu à bouger, ils avaient de quoi se nourrir, de quoi se défendre, alors autant ne pas tenter la chance. C'était sans compter l'accusation de l'avant-veille. Mais ça, il n'en savait rien. La nuit était noire. Ca ne le rassurait pas des masses. Il avait bien envie d'allumer sa lampe torche, pour s'éclairer, mais il n'en fit rien. Ne pas dévoiler sa position, ce serait idiot. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère, recroquevillé à côté de lui. A regrets, il l'avait laissé prendre le premier tour de garde. Ca faisait à peine une demi heure qu'il dormait et que lui scrutait la nuit, prêt à se défendre. Soudain, un bruit lui fit relever la tête, un clairon léger. Un parachute. Etonné, le blond se jeta littéralement sur l'objet, faisant cesser le bruit. Ce truc équivalait à un « coucou on est là et en difficulté ». Il ne comprenait pas. Ils n'avaient aucun problème, d'où ils recevaient un cadeau ? Héraklès était-il finalement con ?

Il s'assit, se demandant s'il devait réveiller son frère pour regarder le contenu de la boite. Il finit par secouer Nataniel.

« Hum ? Y'a quoi ?

_ Chht. On a reçu un cadeau des sponsors.

_ … Pourquoi ?

_ J'me demande aussi. Je l'ouvre ?

_ Bah, ouais. »

Aleksander ramena le sac par-dessus leurs têtes et alluma la lampe torche, histoire d'y voir clair sans trop montrer qu'il y avait âme qui vive dans les ruines. A l'abri des caméras, ils ouvrirent la boîte, restant silencieux. Puis ils sortirent la tête de sous le sac, éteignant la lampe au même moment. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Nataniel transvasa le contenu d'un des sacs dans les deux autres, si bien qu'ils n'avaient qu'un sac chacun. Aleksander s'arma de la hache, Nataniel accrocha le couteau à sa ceinture et garda son simili harpon à la main. Ce n'était pas une arme efficace, mais ça le rassurait, et Aleksander lui avait conseillé de le garder, donc il le fit. Les deux levèrent le camp, laissant derrière eux un unique indice de leur passage : le parachute, avec la boîte vidée de son contenu, si on exclut un petit papier sur lequel une écriture fine leur disait « Bougez ».

Ils eurent à peine le temps de sortir des ruines que Nataniel attrapa le bras d'Aleksander, lui faisant signe de se taire. Il montra la Lune. Alors qu'il n'y voyait pas à trois mètres il y a dix minutes, la plaine était à présent étrangement éclairée par une pleine Lune et des étoiles brillantes. Il y faisait clair, assez pour filmer une bataille de nuit. Et les deux frères se mirent à courir.

Trop tard, Natalia, embusquée derrière une grosse pierre lançait déjà ses couteaux. L'un deux se ficha dans l'épaule de Nataniel, qui, dans un cri de douleur, trébucha au sol, s'enfonçant dans les blés. Aleksander se retourna, à temps pour parer l'attaque de Ludwig qui essayait de l'assommer de sa masse. Natalia continua à lancer ses armes en direction de l'endroit où Nataniel avait disparu. Aleksander lui cria de fuir. Ricanant, Ivan s'avança dans les champs plantant avec sa lance un peu partout, dans l'espoir de toucher le petit. Mais au lieu de ça, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Un couteau s'était enfoncé dans sa cuisse. Enervé, il se mit à donner de grands coups de lance dans les blés. La dite lance fut stoppée devant lui. Il la tira à lui, puisque, manifestement, de l'autre côté Nataniel tirait vers lui. Il fut alors déconcentré par une douleur fulgurante au bras, et constata que l'harpon de fortune de l'autre l'avait entaillé. Rien de grave, mais suffisamment pour que le petit reprenne l'avantage et fuie avec l'arme, traçant dans les champs. Rageant, Ivan se lança à sa poursuite.

Derrière lui, la bataille continuait, Ludwig avait presque réussi à maîtriser Aleksander et sa hache, et réclamait manifestement l'aide de la jeune fille qui les regardait faire, perchée sur son caillou.

« Ivan court pas très vite. commenta-t-elle

_ On s'en fout, on l'aura après, l'autre.

_ Rêve pas connard. grogna Aleksander

_ T'as buté mon frère, à charge de revanche blondinette.

_ Que… J'ai pas touché à ton frère.

_ Et l'épieu qu'il s'est pris dans l'bide, c'était qui, hein ?

_ Pas moi, j'ai pas bougé de là.

_ Alo-… »

Ludwig fut coupé dans son interrogatoire bancal par une lame dans son dos. Aleksander en profita pour le faire basculer et le menacer de sa hache, avant de lever les yeux vers Natalia, qui faisait tourner un de ses nombreux couteaux entre ses doigts.

« C'est con que t'aies tout deviné Lulu, sinon tu serais resté plus longtemps en jeu. On les aurait tous défoncés, à nous deux.

_ Connasse…

_ Ton frère voulait se taper le Sept. Il croyait que c'était eux qui s'étaient planqués là.

_ Pourquoi avoir dit que c'était moi qui l'avait tué, hein ?

_ Pour éliminer les plus forts, quelle question. »

Disant cela, elle lança sa lame en plein dans la gorge de Ludwig, faisant résonner le canon. Puis elle sourit, alors que l'autre levait sa hache, dans l'optique d'en découdre. Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire par une grognasse.

« Tu comptes me tuer, hm ? Tu crois en être capable ? fit-elle en montrant l'attirail de couteaux qu'elle planquait sous sa veste

_ J'vais t'buter et aller chercher mon frère, t'as cru qu'tu m'faisais peur ?

_ Moi ? Non. Mais j'pense bien que ton frère doit se pisser d'ssus avec Ivan à ses trousses. Il adore faire souffrir les gens.

_ Il ne se laissera pas attraper.

_ Tu crois ? J'suis sûre qu'il croit que le coup de canon est pour toi… Tu sais quoi ? J'vais t'aider.

_ Comme si j'allais te croire.

_ Ivan est autant un concurrent pour toi que pour moi. Même plus. Il pourrait m'écraser. Alors j'te propose un marché. Je t'aide à récupérer ton frère, on bute Ivan, et on est quittes. Ca te va ?

_ Qui me dit que j'vais pas m'prendre un couteau dans l'dos ?

_ Le fait que tu sois le seul encore en vie qui puisse rivaliser avec. Dépêche-toi de te décider, où j'donne pas cher de ton frère. »

Aleksander la toisa, les sourcils froncés. Ses méninges marchaient à plein régime. Il s'apprêta à taper dans la main tendue de Natalia, quand un cri aigu retentit dans l'arène.

* * *

><p><strong>ET OUI JE COUPE LA MWAHAHAH brique**

**Ahem 8D. Alors. Là en fait j'vais vous demander un truc tout simple. De qui vous voulez le point de vue interne lors du prochain chapitre ? Un seul nom. De tribut bien sûr, rien à foutre des rebelles pour l'instant non mais. Y'en aura deux, ceux qui auront le plus de votes. Ou trois selon qui est sollicité, parce que ça changera pas le scénario hoho. **

**A bientôt o/ **


	7. La Mission

**BONJOUR.**

**Pitié pas les tomates. C'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai pas updaté cette fic depuis allez, LE MOIS D'AOÛT HAHA. Such a shame. Le pire c'est que j'avais plus ou moins le temps d'écrire, vu que je postais des trucs çà et là. C'est pas que cette fic m'inspire plus hein, je kiffe toujours autant cet AU, c'est que j'ai recommencé trois fois ce chapitre. J'ai voulu faire comme j'avais dit, les points de vue interne, mais j'ai eu un gros blocage. Et au lieu de vous faire languir encore six mois, j'ai préféré revenir au style omniscient pour le moment. Et je pense que ça sera pareil pour tout le reste de la fic. **

**Je sais l'action est hyper rapide, les descriptions manquent de précision, c'est qu'elle se déroule en à peine quelques heures, j'ai chiffré ça en 7 heures à peu près, puisqu'il est midi à la fin. Donc voilà. Et il y a quelques trucs passés sous silence, mais comme vous vous en doutez c'est UN PEU fait exprès. Un peu. **

**Bon pour les remerciements, on dit merci à ShortRouge qui avait relu ma première ébauche du chapitre, me filant quelques idées et corrigeant ma connerie (soit disant qu'on aurait dit qu'ils se battaient sous une boule à facettes orz). Merci à Kana aussi pour m'avoir poussée un peu (et passke sans elle j'fais rien d'ma vie /pan). Merci aussi à xNokiko pour les précisions sur le caractère de Vash que je maîtrise pas nécessairement. Et les remerciements habituels pour ceux qui me filent des noms/me prêtent leurs OCs ! **

**Bonne lecture, et sorry encore du retard.**

**Comme je suis maso, aussi, rendez vous en fin de chap.**

* * *

><p>Le silence de la nuit avait quelque chose de rassurant pour Fai. Les paupières tombantes, l'œil vitreux, il était exténué, mais il luttait contre la fatigue, les oreilles aux aguets, guettant chaque craquement de branche, chaque bruissement de feuille. Le moindre bruit ne provenant pas des deux zigotos perchés dans l'arbre était aussitôt considéré par Fai comme une menace potentielle. Il aurait eu une meilleure vue s'il s'était perché aussi, mais il préférait avoir les deux pieds fermement plantés sur le plancher des vaches, quand bien même il n'y avait pas de vache à l'horizon. Le froid n'était pas trop rigoureux, c'était même étrangement supportable par rapport aux précédentes nuits. A croire que les Juges avaient autre chose à faire que de les faire crever de froid.<p>

Fai se sentait doucement partir dans les limbes du sommeil quand quelque chose le fit sursauter. Un cri aigu. Non pas aigu, c'est pas ça le mot. Plutôt le genre de cri qui vient du plus profond de la gorge, le cri de terreur par excellence, qui donne des airs de castrat à n'importe qui le pousserait. Un cri qui glace le sang. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa pour Fai. Il n'osa pas bouger de sa petite cachette pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent être des heures. Puis il entendit de nouveau des bruits, des gémissements étouffés, des plaintes, des supplications, et surtout des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Où ils se trouvaient. Fai leva les yeux vers l'arbre, se demandant si Tino et Sven avaient été également réveillés par le cri et s'ils préféraient rester cachés. C'est ce que son bon sens lui hurlait de faire.

Mais son bon sens ferma son claque pince quand il entendit des sanglots à vous déchirer le cœur. La peur qui le clouait sur place le poussa alors à se bouger, dans un instinct con de celui qui en a marre des cadavres, et la curiosité malsaine qui le tiraillait. Il voulait savoir qui était en danger. Il se leva précautionneusement et sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha de la petite bataille qui faisait rage. Il eut vite fait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à peine arrivé à vingt pas des deux combattants.

Le garçon du Un était au-dessus, écrasant de tout son poids un corps bien plus frêle que le sien, des cheveux gris indiquèrent à Fai qu'il s'agissait du plus petit des garçons du Quatre. Il s'étonna d'y voir aussi clair, mais il remarqua bien vite que le Soleil s'était levé. Avec trois bonnes heures d'avance tiens. C'est que y'en a qui voulaient voir le petiot se faire maraver la face à la truelle. Sauf qu'Ivan utilisait ses paluches pour ça. Fai haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'Ivan crachait un flot anormal de sang. Et remarqua alors l'éclat métallique entre les deux corps tendus. Nataniel lui avait enfoncé une lance dans le lard, et alors que la lame remuait les entrailles d'Ivan, celui-ci usait ses dernières forces à réduire en bouillie la trachée du plus jeune, qui avait déjà atteint le stade bleu dans les teintes de suffocation.

Fai se demanda un instant s'il devait agir, quand il croisa le regard de Nataniel, cherchant désespérément une quelconque échappatoire. L'échange de regards fut rapide, très rapide. Nataniel avait compris qu'il serait idiot de fixer Fai, révélant sa présence à Ivan et faisant fuir son dernier espoir de survie. Au lieu de ça, il fouilla, de sa main encore à peu près libre, dans la poche de sa veste, et fit rouler un petit objet de sa poche. Il poussa un râle abominable, et profitant de la délectation d'Ivan face à son agonie, poussa le petit objet à rouler en direction de Fai. L'objet s'arrêta à mi-chemin, mais Fai put le reconnaître aussitôt, puisqu'il lui était familier.

_C'était un pain du district Trois. Son district._

« Allez du nerf Soren ! » brailla la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches

Soren grommela quelque chose à propos de femmes qui avaient la grosse tête et de parties charnues de l'anatomie où elle pouvait se carrer quelque chose d'autre. Mais Freyja n'en tint pas compte, se contentant de le faire courir plus vite. Berwald avait déjà atteint l'hovercraft, et l'appareil était sur le point de décoller, ne restaient qu'eux deux et une tripotée de Pacificateurs à leurs trousses. Soren boitait, s'étant blessé en essayant de chasser, et trainait fortement la patte derrière Freyja qui lui hurlait de bouger ses fesses.

Freyja atteignit en premier l'échelle encore déployée de l'hovercraft qui s'élevait dans le ciel, et tendait sa petite main blanche et potelée vers un Soren essoufflé. Une explosion acheva la course du jeune homme, qui sauta littéralement dans les bras de la blonde, agrippée à l'échelle. Les deux furent remontés, l'hovercraft planant au-dessus des troupes du Capitole mises à mal par l'explosion de l'usine derrière eux. Freyja serrait Soren contre elle comme s'il menaçait de tomber si elle desserrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa prise sur lui.

Une fois assise dans l'hovercraft, elle soupira de soulagement, et adressa un sourire à Berwald. Qui ne lui rendit pas. Cette affirmation pourrait être banale si l'absence de sourire de Berwald ne s'accompagnait pas d'un air horrifié peint sur son visage d'habitude de marbre. Freyja haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, et suivit le regard de Berwald, planté sur Soren.

« Oh bordel ! »

Elle hurla de terreur et se recula vivement, laissant le corps sans vie de Soren retomber mollement au sol. Un éclat de verre s'était planté dans le crâne de ce dernier, ouvrant une plaie béante, suintante de sang rouge vif qui s'écoulait doucement, formant petit à petit une flaque carmine. Freyja, couverte de sang elle aussi, recula en s'aidant de ses bras, jusqu'à buter contre la paroi de l'hovercraft. Elle aurait pu aussi tourner la tête, fermer les yeux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se soustraire à cette vision d'horreur.

Berwald serra les poings, debout face à la dépouille de Soren. La colère montait en lui, depuis longtemps déjà d'ailleurs, mais il était sur le point de craquer. Son visage fermé ne laissait rien paraître, seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa fureur. Il n'était pas triste d'avoir perdu Soren. Il était fou. Fou de colère. Furieux contre ce Capitole qui bousillait sa vie depuis qu'il avait vu le jour. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes calleuses, marquant au rouge la peau blanche. Berwald grinçait des dents. Il ne quitta pas Soren du regard. Il fut celui qui le sorti de l'hovercraft. Ce fut également lui qui insista, arrivé au district Treize, pour le mettre en terre correctement. Hors de question de l'incinérer ou de l'abandonner au bon vouloir des prédateurs de la forêt. Il creusa lui-même une tombe à peu près décente, à la sueur de son front, passant un peu de sa rage dans la terre sèche et dure à creuser. Il déposa délicatement le défunt au fond du trou, à défaut d'un cercueil. Il le recouvrit méthodiquement. La pluie diluvienne qui s'abattit alors qu'il rebouchait le trou tomba à pic pour cacher les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

_Il avait aussi enterré Johan, symboliquement._

« Ugh. »

Fai recula en titubant. Il cracha par terre, une dent atterrit à ses pieds, accompagnée de sang, le faisant grimacer. Tant pis petite canine, content de t'avoir connue. Il brandit son couteau devant lui, prêt à répliquer face à Ivan qui venait de lui asséner le crochet du droit de sa vie. Il était en position de force, l'autre avait à présent un trou béant au niveau du ventre puisque Nataniel, ayant profité de la diversion que lui avait offerte Fai en sautant sur le géant blond, avait retiré la lame de là. Le sang s'écoulait à flots, et Ivan n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Fai le savait. Et il s'acharnait à l'épuiser le plus possible pour qu'il passe vite l'arme à gauche.

Nataniel, toujours au sol, serrait contre lui la lance qui avait servi à blesser Ivan, et toussait en tentant de se redresser. Ivan le tenait en respect d'un pied sur son thorax, tout en essayant de frapper Fai à nouveau. Dans une tentative désespérée, Fai lui lança le couteau à la figure. A même pas deux mètres de distance, il réussit à le toucher, et la lame s'enfonça dans l'orbite d'Ivan, lui crevant l'œil par la même occasion. Dans un hurlement de douleur, Ivan trébucha, écrasant les côtes de Nataniel au passage, et il tomba au sol à côté. Nataniel geignit, et pendant qu'Ivan se vidait les poumons à hurler et grogner, il se redressa et l'égorgea sans plus de cérémonie avec la pointe de sa lance.

_Le canon retentit. Plus que six._

« Tire Roderich ! Allez ! »

Ses doigts étaient crispés sur la gâchette, tout le fusil tremblait sous sa poigne maladroite. Et Vash ne voyait que ça. Ce fusil qui ne tirerait aucune balle au milieu de la cible, ou alors par pure chance. Ca l'exaspérait, mais quelque part, il comprenait. Peu de gens avaient accès aux armes dans le District Douze. Voire personne. S'il avait pu les manier, c'était bien à cause de son implication dans les mouvements rebelles, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Alors quelque part, il comprenait la détresse de Roderich face à la véritable machine à tuer qu'il avait dans les mains. Lui n'était jamais sorti du district. Lui n'avait jamais rien fait de répréhensible, à part l'empêcher de crever sous les coups de fouet d'un Pacificateur zélé. A charge de revanche, comme on dit.

Roderich tira finalement. Et le coup partit. Et la balle atteint le milieu de la cible. Celle d'à côté. Vash soupira tandis que les autres autour d'eux riaient de sa maladresse. Il se demandait si Roderich serait assez compétent pour la mission qui les attendait le soir-même. Mais la réponse lui fut vite donnée quand il rata la seconde cible. Non, vraiment, on ne le laisserait pas embarquer. Une main calleuse se posa sur son épaule, et Vash leva les yeux vers Berwald.

« Z'êtes prêts ?

_ … Moi oui, mais lui…

_ J'vois. C'pas un problème. On a quelqu'un en réserve.

_ Qui donc ?

_ Zuzana.

_ On peut lui faire confiance ?

_ B'sûr. »

Vash soupira de nouveau. Il ne connaissait pas bien la dite Zuzana, même si elle était de son district. Discrète comme tout, il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle avant qu'elle ne soit choisie pour les Jeux. Il n'aurait jamais parié sur elle. D'allure faible, et sans saveur, femme banale et passant tout à fait inaperçue, elle n'avait à priori aucune chance de gagner. Mais c'est justement en passant inaperçue qu'elle gagna, et Vash devait bien reconnaître qu'elle l'avait surpris. Il n'était sûrement pas le seul d'ailleurs. Il se demandait simplement si faire partir un commando contenant deux anciens vainqueurs était vraiment une bonne idée. S'il avait été choisi, il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu retourner dans une arène, alors comment les deux autres allaient-ils réagir ?

Le manque de confiance de Vash pourrait peut-être être fatal à cette mission. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de juger ses compagnons d'armes. Pour lui, ils étaient trop liés aux tributs. Freyja voudrait sûrement sauver ses frères en priorité, de même que Berwald s'occuperait de Tino. Alors que le but était de ramasser le plus de survivants possible. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps de faire la fine bouche. Plus ils attendaient, plus les chances de sauver les gamins étaient minimes. Il se leva, et adressa un regard désolé à Roderich. Du bout des lèvres, il lui promit de ramener Sven.

_Même s'il n'était qu'un pion._

« J'aime pas que tu sois derrière, reste devant.

_ Pour que tu me plantes dans le dos ?

_ Non, que j'te surveille. Avance grognasse.

_ Gaffe ou je t'achève connard.

_ Comme si tu pouvais. »

Ils marchaient dans la forêt, suivant les traces de pas et de lutte au sol. Aleksander fronçait les sourcils, inquiet. Ils avaient quitté les ruines depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, à la recherche de son petit frère, ou d'Ivan. Mais aucune trace d'un des deux, et pourtant le canon n'avait retentit qu'une fois. Le cœur d'Aleksander tambourinait dans sa poitrine, alors que la plaie sur son flanc le tiraillait de douleur à chaque pas. Les dents serrées, il se retenait d'appeler Nataniel à grands cris. Mais l'appeler serait comme se balader avec une enseigne au néon disant « JE SUIS LA VENEZ ME TIRER COMME UN LAPIN » et non, il n'avait pas envie d'être embroché. Avoir Natalia sur les talons était déjà un danger en soi, en plus.

Ils arrivèrent à une clairière, et Natalia lui attrapa aussitôt le bras. Avec une mine dégoûtée, Aleksander se dégagea et l'interrogea du regard. Elle pointa du menton une grande trace rougeâtre par terre. L'hovercraft s'était déjà chargé de récupérer le cadavre. Le tout était de savoir celui de qui. Aleksander inspecta la scène un instant, ne trouvant rien d'autre que du sang et des bouts de tissus déchirés çà et là. Rien qui lui indique qui était mort. Et il n'avait pas envie d'attendre jusqu'au soir pour savoir lequel. Il se redressa et suivi de nouvelles traces qui descendaient plus en contrebas.

« Tu fais quoi là ?

_ Je cherche, à ton avis idiote.

_ Suffit d'attendre ce soir et voilà.

_ Si mon frère est blessé je veux le retrouver. Si c'est lui qu'est mort, je veux buter cet empaffé. Tu me suis ou pas ? »

Natalia considéra un instant la question, puis elle se dit qu'à deux, ils auraient plus de chances de venir à bout d'Ivan. Elle ne considéra même pas la possibilité selon laquelle Ivan serait déjà mort. Pour elle, il était trop fort pour avoir succombé face à une crevette comme Nataniel. Elle n'était pas tout à fait loin de la vérité, mais ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir qu'il avait eu un coup de main. Elle acquiesça alors, se laissant guider par Aleksander, pour elle, la partie était gagnée d'avance.

Ils continuèrent leur escapade pendant une bonne demi-heure, suivant les traces de sang au sol et sur les arbres, et arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière. Aleksander s'arrêta, considérant le cours d'eau. Les traces s'arrêtaient là. Et qui faisait preuve de bon sens marcherait dans le courant pour éviter de se faire suivre. Il réfléchit donc, se demandant quelle direction prendre. A gauche, la forêt qui s'épaississait, à droite, le terrain descendait en pente douce vers le lac. La sécurité à gauche, le moins d'épuisement à droite. Natalia avait compris ça aussi, c'est donc naturellement qu'elle commença à partir vers la gauche. Aleksander la stoppa d'un geste, et se dirigea vers la droite.

« Il irait à découvert.

_ Qui ? Ton frère ? Il est con à ce point ?

_ Non, il suit les ordres. »

Sans donner plus d'explications, Aleksander continua d'avancer, hache à la main. Natalia n'était pas franchement d'accord avec lui, puisque pour elle, c'était Ivan et non Nataniel qu'ils cherchaient. Mais elle choisit de ne pas briser leur alliance tout de suite. Elle le suivit donc, couteau brandit, prête à se défendre au cas où. Le soleil était déjà au zénith, et la chaleur achevait de les épuiser. Aleksander s'arrêta soudainement, empêchant Natalia d'avancer à son tour. Il posa un index sur ses lèvres, et tendit l'oreille. Des bruits d'eau l'avaient alerté. Comme si quelqu'un s'activait dans l'eau de la rivière. Aleksander fronça les sourcils et entra dans l'eau sous l'œil étonné de Natalia. Il lui fit signe de le suivre lentement. Ayant de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, ils avançaient bien moins vite, mais faisaient moins de bruits qu'en écrasant les branchages sur la rive. Natalia devait bien avouer qu'il avait plus de jugeote qu'elle, et ça l'énervait.

Aleksander s'arrêta de nouveau, mais cette fois, Natalia n'eut pas à demander pourquoi. En contrebas, il y avait quelqu'un. Un autre tribut, un petit brun, occupé à nettoyer quelque chose dans la rivière. Quelque chose qu'Aleksander identifia comme la lance que Nataniel avait volée au tribut du Deux. Il interpréta la chose de travers, et la rage monta en lui, aveuglant son jugement, et bridant momentanément ses capacités de réflexion. C'est pourquoi il s'élança en direction du tribut, hache brandie, oubliant toute discrétion. Technique du mec qui vous fonce dessus comme un bourrin.

Fai, car oui, c'était lui, n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri étranglé avant de tomber à la renverse sur la rive, évitant de peu la hache qui lui frôla les cheveux. La lance toujours dans ses mains, il s'en servit pour bloquer une nouvelle attaque d'Aleksander.

« Arrête !

_ Où il est ?! Où t'as trouvé ça ?! »

Les deux hurlaient, un véritable dialogue de sourd dont Natalia restait à une certaine distance. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, au risque de toucher Aleksander dans sa tentative. Elle se contentait donc d'attendre une ouverture. Ouverture qui vint presque aussitôt, en la personne de Tino, qui descendit la pente, alerté par les cris, arc bandé, prêt à tirer. Aleksander et Fai s'arrêtèrent l'espace de quelques demi secondes, durant lesquelles Natalia s'apprêta à lancer son couteau.

« Je te le déconseille. » fit Tino d'une voix assurée, la visant de sa flèche

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Fai avait la lame de la lance appuyée contre la gorge d'Aleksander, lui avait sa hache plantée dans le flanc du plus petit. Natalia s'était arrêtée dans son mouvement pour lancer un couteau en direction de Fai, tandis que Tino la tenait en joue.

C'est là que Fai put pleinement prendre conscience de qui l'avait attaqué. C'est là qu'il reconnut Aleksander. C'est là qu'il vit qu'il avait sous le nez celui qui avait tué son frère. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, bouillant d'une colère nouvelle et irrationnelle qui l'empêchait de considérer une autre solution. Et la peau se déchira sous la lame qu'il fit glisser le long de la gorge d'Aleksander. Le sang coula à grands flots, un ruissellement pourpre dont Fai ne put détacher son regard. Aleksander étouffa une exclamation de surprise sous la douleur, son corps fut pris de soubresauts, une expression de surprise peinte à jamais sur son visage. Le liquide carmin qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante fascinait Fai comme jamais, comme hypnotisant. Le poids qu'il retenait de son autre main se fit plus lourd, et le corps inerte d'Aleksander lui retomba dessus. Au même moment, un grand bruit retentit, et Sven dévala la pente en pointant le ciel.

_Tout était déjà joué._

« A mon signal, tu fais débrancher ! » cria Freyja par-dessus le boucan de machineries

Toshiro, le technicien, hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur son moniteur, prêt à réagir au moindre mot de la blonde accrochée au sas d'ouverture de l'hovercraft. Berwald finissait de s'harnacher, fixant le vide sous les pieds de Freyja. Elle adressa un signe à Zuzana et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent pour surveiller les écrans sur lesquels Toshiro avait les yeux rivés. La mission arrivait à son apogée. Vash, déjà prêt à sauter, vérifia les câbles. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« Bon, on a cinq survivants, commença Zuzana. Vous laissez la carrière derrière.

_ P'quoi on pourrait pas la sauver aussi ?

_ Parce qu'on a pas le Un dans la poche. Elle servira de martyr.

_ … C'cruel.

_ Je sais, mais c'est les ordres. On doit les suivre. C'est comme ça. »

Berwald n'ajouta rien, se contentant de se relever. L'hovercraft survolait à présent le dôme brillant de l'arène. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que les gardes du Capitole ne les remarquent. Freyja donna le feu vert à Toshiro, qui effectua les dernières manœuvres, transmettant les ordres au district Treize. Les techniciens sur place firent alors diversion pendant que Toshiro et Raivis, à distance, détruisaient les défenses informatiques et désactivaient le bouclier qui entourait l'arène. Berwald et Vash ne perdirent pas de temps et se laissèrent glisser le long des câbles qui se déroulaient jusqu'au sol. Ils atterrirent à quelques pas des tributs, médusés.

« Par ici ! Sven ! » cria Vash, les hélant

Le temps de surprise passé, Tino lâcha son arc et se rua sur Berwald, des larmes plein les yeux, il n'en revenait pas. Berwald le serra contre lui, soulagé de le retrouver, et l'accrocha à un harnais. Il lui embrassa le front et tira sur le câble pour le faire remonter. Vash avait attrapé Sven, le soulevant comme une poupée de chiffon et le harnachant aussitôt.

Tout se déroulait selon le plan, Berwald soulevait le corps d'Aleksander pour sortir Fai de là, pendant que Vash appelait Nataniel à grands cris. Natalia s'accrochait à son dos dans l'espoir qu'il la fasse monter aussi, mais le blond l'ignorait du mieux qu'il pouvait, les dents serrées, le visage fermé. Berwald terminait avec Fai, les sourcils froncés, désapprouvant l'ordre de laisser Natalia au sol, quand un grand bruit retentit, et tout autour d'eux se mit à bouger, comme un jeu sur ordinateur où la map bogue, devient toute pixellisée pendant que le personnage reste là.

« Remontez ! Remontez ! » criait la voix de Freyja dans leurs talkie-walkie

Berwald ne se fit pas prier et tira sur le câble de Fai avant de tirer sur le sien. Vash jeta Natalia au sol avant de tirer à son tour, remontant alors que l'hovercraft s'éloignait déjà. Il se hissa à l'intérieur, essoufflé, et la trappe se referma derrière lui. Autour, les trois tributs étaient inspectés soigneusement par Zuzana qui leur administrait les premiers soins. Freyja jeta un regard circulaire à l'habitacle, puis regarda Vash et la trappe sur laquelle il était assis, le visage sombre, rongé de remords et fixant la trappe comme si c'était de sa faute à elle.

« … Et mon frère ?

_ Mort.

_ L'autre ! Nataniel !

_ Pas trouvé. »

Vash resta de marbre. Berwald baissa la tête. Freyja se jeta alors sur les moniteurs, regardant les statistiques. Oui, il y avait bien deux tributs encore vivants dans l'arène. Furibonde, elle colla à Vash un coup de poing violent, avant de filer un coup de pied à une caisse et d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la cabine. Vash encaissa le coup avant de se diriger vers Sven. Tino et Berwald se regardaient en chien de faïence. Fai soupirait sous la compresse froide que Zuzana appliquait sur ses blessures.

Et, à déjà quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, Nataniel se réveillait en sursaut quand des hommes en blanc l'agrippèrent par les cheveux pour le sortir de sa cachette.

* * *

><p><strong>Et comme j'ai plus rien à vous demander pour le déroulement de cette fic, je vais faire un "CONCOURS" ouais. Totalement. Parce que mon ego s'est gonflé à fond. Et que cette fic a un an, oui messieurs-dames !<strong>

**Donc, en quelques mots. J'ai envie d'un gros projet à faire après cette fiction, qui est bientôt terminée, ainsi que celle sur Titanic. Sauf que j'ai peu d'idées, et envie de faire un truc collectif, genre webcomic, fic à plusieurs mains, traduction en commun, je sais pas tellement mais j'ai envie ok. Et vous, vous avez peut-être ces idées, des envies aussi, et vous savez peut-être faire des trucs que je sais pas, ou vous voulez simplement bosser avec moi comme ça PASSKE JSUIS COOL ? /ahem**

**Bah c'est simple. Balancez moi en MP votre idée de webcomic/fic à faire/à traduire, si vous avez envie de faire une collab avec moi (ou avec quelqu'un que vous voulez pas lui demander passke trop timide, je fais Meetic aussi). Celle qui m'emballe le plus gagne, tout bête. C'pas vraiment un concours but still y'a un "gagnant" quoi. Enfin, gagner le droit de me supporter c'est pas vraiment une récompenseeeee. **

**BREF. A vos claviers o/ **

**(Ouais, je précise, moi je sais pas dessiner, hein, je sais juste écrire et traduire depuis l'anglais.)**


End file.
